Mi versión
by Lissenni
Summary: La historia toma lugar después de la misión Snake Eater en adelante. Snake lucha por dejarla fuera de su vida y pensamientos. En plena lucha consigo mismo se entera que es buscada por toda China, hasta que desaparece en Hanoi.
1. Recuerdos

CAPÍTULO 1

 **RECUERDOS**

Después de un mes de la Operación Snake Eater, Snake decide volver a la cabaña de Alaska. Intenta pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Como cumpliría el ultimo deseo de The Boss. Pensó que la respuesta la podía tener Zero, un compañero de armas de su mentora, pero alguien más asomo la cabeza en sus recuerdos. Aquella mujer de cabellos rubios ondeados, con la que se quito la mochila llena de amargura y dolor que provocó aquella misión, podía tener la respuesta a su interrogante.

Donde estaría aquella hermosa espía era la siguiente pregunta. La ultima vez que se vieron la pasaron realmente bien. Eso ayudó a guardar sus demonios y desahogarse de la manera más salvaje y carnal que existe. Cumplió con las espectativas que tenía de ella y le dió más que eso. Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia y menos con ella, pero estaba realmente cansado y la actividad anterior no ayudo en nada a disiparlo. Que más podia querer si ya habían culminado cada uno con su misión. El legado, no se le pasó por la mente que aún llevaba un objeto de gran valor informático consigo. Su mente había sido nublado por la lujuría y el placer primitivo. Aquellas curvas no serían de ayuda para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Snake abrió el bolsillo pequeño de una de las maletas que traía, sacó unas llaves y siguió caminando hacia la cabaña. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un sobre blanco. Lo recogió y siguió avanzando hasta su habitación. Se recostó a los pies de la cama y miró el sobre a su lado. En ese momento no quiso abrirlo. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la zona.

Cuando regresó, recordó el sobre. Se dirigió a su habitación, y lo tomó y abrió. No desdobló la carta. La colocó como estaba en la mesa de noche y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Solo se colocó un short para cubrirse y fue a recostarse en su cama. Tomó un puro del cajón de la mesa de noche y fumó; mientras observaba la carta. Al terminar su puro decidió que era momento de leer esa carta.

 _Snake:_ _Hola, esperó estés bien y no guardes resentimientos por esa noche. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas que hacerme y espero tener la oportunidad de respondértelas algún día. En estos momentos estoy en China. Están haciendo investigaciones acerca de la información que les lleve del Shagohod. Me tienen constantemente vigilada, porque les entregue un film falso del Legado de Los Filósofos. No creí que en aquellas circunstancias me tenderías una trampa._ _Se que soy una mentirosa, me pagan por serlo. Pero lo que dije en el rollo de cinta o lo que te dije aquella noche es cierto. Puede que suene estúpido pero Te extraño tanto Snake. Nunca pensé sentirme asi, especial cuando alguien me tocase. Realmente me pegaste fuerte ¿no?_ _Perdóname Snake… EVA_

Terminando la carta con un beso de labial. Él acercó la carta a su nariz y sintió el olor tenue de EVA, que aún seguía en la carta. Ese olor no lo sentiría en ningún lugar a menos que provenga de su piel. Era una fragancia que lo relajaba, que nublaba sus sentidos como una especie de droga, él podría controlar sus impulsos pero aún estaba ese efecto que tenía sobre él.

Recordó aquella noche…

Él se abalanzo sobre ella; empezó a besarla y ella respondía a sus besos, bajando lentamente al cuello. EVA se estremecía con sus besos y ladeaba la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso. Ella los hizo girar y entrelazaron sus dedos, cayendo lentamente sobre él. Ellos giraron nuevamente, pero una llamada inoportuna interrumpió el momento. Él no sabía que hacer ¿Debía o no contestar? Ella tomó el control de la situación, cogió la radio y la tiró al fuego de la chimenea. Él evaluó la situación, no debía ser algo importante ya que la misión había finalizado.

Se abalanzo sobre ella nuevamente y empezó a besarla, mientras con una mano sacaba la ropa que cubría su hombro izquierdo. Empezó a avanzar hacia este besando toda piel que había en su camino. EVA se quitó los guantes y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Snake, tirando suavemente de él mientras sentía que su cuerpo explotaba de placer por los besos suaves e intensos de él. Snake hizo lo mismo con el otro hombro. Quito la parte de arriba del enterizo dejándolo hasta su cintura. Comenzó besando su cuello mientras mordía y chupaba, continuó por entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su vientre. Sintió como EVA disfrutaba. Snake desabrochó su sostén con ambas manos mientras EVA lo veía ansiosa. Snake le dedico una mirada seductora y retiro el sostén con los dientes. Empezó a besar uno de sus pechos, mientras manoseaba el otro suavemente. Luego chupaba y presionaba gentilmente cada uno de ellos.

–No…ohhhh – decía EVA entre gemidos

–Eres hermosa, perfecta – decía Snake mientras la torturaba de placer

Ellos giraron nuevamente, ahora era el turno de ella. Le sacó la parte superior de la ropa y comenzó a acariciar y arañar su pecho, mordiendo su cuello y orejas, lamiendo su torso. Él masajeaba su trasero, mientras le quitaba la parte inferior de su ropa dejándola solo en trusa. Ella sintió su erección y bajo para quitarle los pantalones y liberarla. Ellos giraron y él le quito las bragas; se acercó más y mordió la parte interior de su muslo y ascendió poco a poco hasta que llego al vértice de sus piernas y coloco su dedo y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre su punto de nervios – No...ohhhh S…Snake… no… lo hagas- dijo EVA; él introdujo un dedo en ella. Ella arqueó la espalda en repuesta. Eso realmente volvia loca a EVA, la hacia sentir miserable al no poder resistirse a tales caricias. Sabia que no era su intención, pero maldición estaba doblegando su poca conciencia. No queria implorar por lo que quería en ese momento pero más fuerte fue la pasión.

–Snake… te quiero dentro de mí – dijo EVA

–EVA… – contesto él

La observó mientras se introducía en ella. Al sentirlo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a EVA. Se sentía como ganar el premio mayor de la lotería y hasta mejor. No, aun mucho mejor, ese contacto tan íntimo la hizo sentir completa. Él, al notarlo, paró. No, no se detendria o arrepentiría ahora. No ahora que había suplicado por ello. Ella sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer para quitarle la cordura, tomó su rostro y lo besó apasionadamente, entrelazando sus lenguas. Aunque hace unos días había rechazado sus caricias y besos, no lo haría en este preciso instante. Entonces él continuo lentamente, lo que provocó que arañara su espalda y mordiera sus labios. Ella entrelazo sus piernas a su cintura para darle más acceso y disfrutar sus embestidas. Cada vez más rápido; ella llegaba al orgasmo. Ya no podía contenerse más. No lo quería admitir, ningún hombre la había hecho sentirse de esa manera. Se suponía que él sucumbiría a ella. Sentía como su cuerpo pedía la liberación que hasta dolía, ya no pudo aguantar más y se dejó llevar.

–Snake! – gimió ella, liberando las sensaciones reprimidas.

Aún seguía aferrada a él mientras continuo embistiéndola hasta que también culminó. – EVA! –jadeó y se tumbó, sin salir, sobre ella. Ambos agotados, Snake se acerca y la besa suavemente, ella acaricia su cabello. Él sale lentamente y se coloca su pantalón; luego coge la trusa y el sostén de EVA y se los pone delicadamente. Ella lo mira mientras él la viste. Que pasaría si renuncía a la misión que tiene que cumplir aún, pero unos labios la distraen de su ensoñación. Snake la besa y la recuesta aferrándola a él fuertemente. Quita esos pensamientos absurdos de su cabeza, hay una misión por cumplir. A los minutos, él cae profundamente dormido.


	2. Despedida

CAPÍTULO 2

 **DESPEDIDA**

Snake despierta a la mañana siguiente al sentir el olor de EVA, al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que está solo y es solo el olor de la carta que envió ella. Se levanta y se ducha, sale a realizar unas compras para la semana, regresa a la cabaña, almuerza y entrena hasta que está totalmente agotado. Esa se vuelve su rutina hasta el mes siguiente. Un día le llega otra carta mientras él se encontraba haciendo las compras habituales; al regresar la recoge y la pone en la mesa del comedor. Se prepara carne a la parrilla, algo simple para él ya que no sabe cocinar rectas elaboradas, aunque de vez en cuando lo intenta. Vuelve al comedor con su carne ya cocinada en un plato y se dispone a leer la carta. Era otra de EVA.

Snake:

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que te envié una carta. No es que no haya querido comunicarme contigo, sino porque aquí solo hay envíos de cartas una vez al mes. Nos tienen cortos en comunicación. Están leyendo cada carta que se envía para que no se filtre información de sus avances, aunque yo estoy librada de eso. Tengo mis contactos.

¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?... Creí que en el momento en que me preguntaste por la contraseña todo ya estaba perdido; no sabía que decir. Por suerte aparecieron esos soldados del GRU y me hicieron ganar tu confianza, por el momento. Fuiste tan descarado al mirarme de esa manera, aunque eso era lo que yo buscaba, pero no resulto como quise, no caíste fácil como el resto de hombres. Eso me encantó de ti, eras diferente al resto, pero no quería dejarlo así; quería que me desearas, que caigas ante mí como cualquiera. "El que se enamora pierde" ese era mi lema. Así que di todo para lograr eso, para que te perdieras en mí. Y al final fue otro el que perdío. Y como no hacerlo. Eres lo mejor y peor para mí. Yo no quería llegar a esto, a sentirme dependiente de alguien. Fui una estúpida, no debí observarte tanto, analizarte, conocer tu interior. Lo siento, no quiero hacer catarsis en este momento… La perdedora EVA.

Y las cartas llegaban todos los meses. En unas ella le decía como se sentía y en otras le pedía perdón, pero en las ultimas ya no habla de sentimientos, solo comentaba sobre lo que hacía o como le iba. En la última que recibió le escribió que había escapado de la base China y se dirigía a otro país. No le dijo más, no volvió a recibir otra carta más de ella.

Esperó otro mes más en la cabaña pero nada. Así que decidió regresar con Zero, para así poder obtener más información sobre EVA. Tomó el primer avión que saliera a Washington; al llegar se dirigió al departamento que tenía ahí, directo a dormir. A la tarde siguiente llamó a Zero.

–Aló Mayor –dice Snake –Soy Snake.

–Hola Snake, ¿Qué pasó? Te desapareciste 2 años, no hemos sabido nada de ti –contesta Zero, escuchándose una música y conversaciones de fondo, al parecer estaba en un bar.

–Acabo de llegar a Washington, necesitaba un tiempo libre– responde Snake, mientras toma un puro, lo enciende y fuma.

–Sí, comprendo. ¿No quieres salir a tomar unas copas mientras charlamos un rato? –dice Zero.

–Claro, porque no. –Dice Snake. –Dime en que bar nos vemos. –Snake toma sus llaves y billetera, mientras escucha la dirección del encuentro. –Correcto, salgo ahora mismo. –colgó.

Tomó un taxi para dirigirse al bar; al llegar buscó entre la multitud a Zero. Este vio primero a Snake y le alzó la mano agitándola en el aire. Snake se acercó y se saludaron con un abrazo.

– ¡¿Qué tal Snake?! –le dijo palmoteándole la espalda. –Entiendo que querías un tiempo a solas, pero hubieras escrito o comunicado de vez en cuando, para saber que te encuentras bien; nos tenías preocupados a todos, en especial a Clark. –Dice mientras alza la mano llamando al mozo– ¿Tu que vas a tomar Snake?

–Un martini sucio – dice Snake y Zero intenta ahogar una risa.

–Okey, a mí me traes un "Whiskey en las rocas" –dice y el mozo se retira a traer las bebidas.

Hablaron hasta la noche. Hablaron sobre un proyecto que Zero tenía, formar los Patriotas, aunque todavía no lo había planeado completamente, quería llevar la voluntad de The Boss con eso. Le pidió que volviera a FOX, pero ya no como un soldado más que tenía que completar misiones, sino como un icono del patriotismo. Él no se podía negar ya que necesitaba entrar en FOX para averiguar el paradero de EVA.

Despertó temprano para ir a la oficina; se encontraría con sus viejos amigos: Dra. Clark y Sigint. Salió del apartamento vistiendo su uniforme. Al llegar pasó por recepción, saludo y entró al ascensor. Pulso el número seis y el ascensor empezó a subir, pero paro en el piso dos, y entró Sigint.

– ¡Snake! Qué bueno verte de regreso amigo –dijo Sigint sorprendido al verlo. – ¿Me parece o has perdido peso? –mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

–Puede ser, no he comido muy bien últimamente –Dijo Snake – ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo? –pregunta para evitar más interrogatorio.

–Todo igual, la misma rutina de siempre, ninguna novedad –dice con gesto pensativo. Llegó el ascensor al piso seis y se detuvo.

–Bueno yo continúo mi camino; ya podremos hablar tranquilamente después –dice Snake y Sigint realiza un saludo militar en forma de broma, Snake esboza una media sonrisa y se marcha.

Encuentra su oficina, al parecer ya la han tenido lista desde hace un buen tiempo. Hay un letrero que dice "Big Boss". Abre la puerta y ve frente al escritorio a una mujer.

–Snake que bueno verte de nuevo –dice la Dra. Clark volteando y caminando hacia él. – ¿Por qué no te comunicaste en ningún momento? Estábamos todos preocupados por ti. –Se acerca y le rodea el cuello con los brazos y jala hacia ella, obligándolo a agacharse. –Qué bueno que estés de regreso. –Le susurra al oído.

–Sí, solo necesitaba tiempo para meditar la situación en la que me encontraba –Dice mientras la aparta. Camina hacia su escritorio. –Al parecer ya estaban listos para cuando regrese.

–Zero pidió que se preparara la oficina hace mucho tiempo; él sabía que volverías –Avanzando nuevamente hacia él. Justo en ese instante aparece Zero.

–Oh, ya veo que se encontraron –dice Zero al ingresar a la oficina. –Bueno, me retiro no quiero incomodar, hablamos luego Snake.


	3. Confesión

CAPÍTULO 3

 **CONFESIÓN**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Snake entró en FOX. Él decidió pasar la página y no averiguar nada sobre EVA. La Dra. Clark se ha vuelto muy cercana a Snake, aunque solo como amigos. No se atreve a dar el siguiente paso; teme ser rechazada y perder el lazo que tienen ahora.

–Clark, ¿Almorzaras fuera o aquí? –pregunta Snake, parado en el umbral de la oficina de Clark.

–No lo sé –dice mientras acomoda uno papeles en un sobre. – ¿En dónde quieres almorzar?

–Le preguntaré a Sigint; ya vuelvo para avisarte. –dice y se dirige hasta la oficina de Sigint. Abre la puerta y lo encuentra frente a su computadora, como siempre; da unos toques a la puerta para sacarlo de su concentración ya que ni se dio cuenta de que Snake había entrado. – ¡Hey, Sigint! ¿Vas a almorzar o piensas quedarte todo el día frente a una máquina?

–Ja ja ja… Sí almorzaré, espérame unos segundos. ¿Solo saldremos nosotros o también vendrá Clark? –dice mientras acomoda las hojas en su escritorio y coge su billetera.

–No podemos abandonarla o ¿si? –responde Snake.

–Ni modo.

Salen los tres y suben al auto de Snake. Llegan a un restaurant de comida China. Eso le trae recuerdos a Snake y deja de estar tan animado como antes. Se ubican en una mesa cerca de un ventanal que da hacia una avenida muy concurrida, ya que se encontraban muchas tiendas cerca. Snake observaba a la gente pasar a través del ventanal mientras Clark y Sigint ordenan la comida.

–Snake… ¿Qué vas a ordenar? –dice Clark mientras observa el menú.

– ¿Qué te parece sushi? –dice mientras continua mirando a través del ventanal.

– ¿Sushi? Eso es comida japonesa… Snake, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un restaurant Chino. Si querías comer sushi nos lo hubieras dicho y no hubieras venido aquí –al terminar de hablar se percata de que Snake no le presta la mínima atención. – ¿Snake? … ¿Estas bien? –Coloca su mano en su hombro, y Sigint ordena comida por Snake. Al sentir la mano de Clark sale de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dice Snake al volver a la realidad.

–Mmm… nada, no te preocupes ya Sigint ordenó por ti. –contesta Clark.

Él vuelve a observar el ventanal y ve pasar a una mujer alta, curvas hermosas, de larga cabellera rubia; sí, igual a ella. No lo duda dos veces, se levanta y sale del restaurante. Busca entre la multitud a la mujer que vio pasar, pero no hay rastro de ella. Solo su imaginación. Al regresar a su mesa, Sigint y Clark lo observan confundidos.

– ¿Pasó algo? ¿Snake? –pregunta Sigint.

–No, nada… Solo me confundí –contesta Snake con rostro pálido.

–Bueno… Entonces come que se enfriará tu comida y te dará dolor de estómago –comenta Clark intentando descifrar lo que obviamente oculta.

Al terminar de almorzar, volvieron a la oficina a continuar con los quehaceres del día. Al finalizar todo, salieron los tres a un bar cercano. Tomaron y comentaron el trabajo del día y futuros proyectos.

–Bueno… Creo que ha sido suficiente alcohol por hoy –dice Sigint al levantarse dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta. –Uyyy… Clark sí que se pasó… –Rompió en risa al oírla hablar incoherencias.

–Tú la prefieres… hip… no la olvi… hip...miram… hip…malo –decía mientras intentaba sacarle hasta la última gota al vazo.

–No te preocupes. Ve a tu casa; yo me hago cargo de ella –contesta Snake al sacar su billetera para pagar lo que resta de la cuenta. Coge uno de sus brazos y lo coloca sobre su cuello, la ayuda a pararse y caminar hasta su auto. En el trayecto levanta una mano y se despide de Sigint, haciendo este el mismo gesto. Abre la puerta del copiloto y la sienta, se acerca para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad; ella lo abraza al verlo frente a ella mientras abrocha su cinturón.

–Hmm… Hueles rico –le dice mientras lo abraza con más fuerza. Él se zafa y cierra la puerta sin decir una sola palabra. Entra al auto y lo enciende. Ella se aproxima, abraza uno de sus brazos y recuesta su cabeza en su hombro. Él continua sin decir nada y conduce. Al llegar al edificio donde se encuentra el departamento de Clark se estaciona y sale del auto. Abre la puerta y desabrocha el cinturón.

–Podría pasar mi vida entera así –dice mientras se aproxima más a Snake. Al momento que él empieza a salir, ella lo coge del rostro y lo besa; él no responde, tensa su mandíbula. Ella insiste, pero él logra alejarse. La coge de un brazo y lo coloca nuevamente sobre su cuello. Cierra la puerta del auto e ingresa al edificio; sube las escaleras hasta llegar al piso del departamento. Ella saca de su cartera la llave y se la entrega a Snake. Abre la puerta e ingresan. Snake enciende la luz y le devuelve la llave. Ella voltea inmediamente y coloca seguro a la puerta.

–No saldrás de aquí esta noche… si quieres salir, tendrás que quitarme la llave –introduce su mano en su blusa y coloca la llave debajo de uno de sus pechos dentro del sostén. Snake pone mala cara. Ella se acerca a él y coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello –No te impediré que me lo quites… adelante… hazlo si quieres.

–Clark estoy muy cansado y quiero ir a mi casa para poder dormir. –Snake la mira fijamente. Ella se acerca hasta que sus labios tocan suavemente los de él.

–Aquí hay una cama que podemos compartir, pero no te prometo que descansarás; lo que si podrás hacer es seguir tus instintos y liberarte completamente, y luego podrás descansar completamente. –al terminar la frase comienza a besarlo. –Nunca te has dado cuenta que estoy ahí para ti, para cuando me necesites; no me miras y eso me duele. Yo no quiero ser tu amiga, quiero ser más que eso; quiero ser tu todo, tu mundo. Quiero ser tu hogar, tu lugar a donde regresar… Te amo tanto Snake y me duele que no lo notaras –Y continúa besándolo. Él no se mueve, no sabe qué hacer; duda de lo que debe hacer, no sabe que es lo correcto en esta situación.

Finalmente la aparta y la mira.

–Clark estás ebria, tienes que descansar, no sabes lo que dices. Ve a dormir, mañana podremos conversar más tranquilamente. No me iré, tú duerme en tu habitación; yo me acomodo aquí, en los sofás. –Ella lo mira por un rato y decide irse. Él acomoda unos cojines en el sofá más grande y se recuesta; observa el techo un rato y cierra los ojos, duerme.

A la mañana siguiente, él aún sigue dormido. Clark despierta.

Clark*

Hoy tuve un sueño muy raro, pero fue con Snake. Como llegué a mi cuarto… Tomé con Snake y Sigint y de ahí todo es muy borroso… Si no recuerdo mal, Snake me trajo en su auto y me dejó en mi casa, pero a qué hora se fue. ¿Fue solo un sueño? Debo de haberlo soñado… Que besé anoche a Snake es una locura, jamás me atrevería. Bueno estaba borracha, puede que si me atreviera, pero aun así ¡NOO! … Hay Dios… se me parte la cabeza… consecuencias del alcohol.

Ella se acerca a la ventana de su habitación y al observar la vereda ve el auto de Snake

No lo puedo creer. Si su carro está aquí, eso quiere decir que Snake se quedó a pasar la noche aquí. Entonces eso no fue un sueño…. ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! ¿Qué es lo que pasó realmente? Según mi sueño guarde la llave en mi pecho. (Hurgó en su ropa) ¡Aquí está!, entonces todo es verdad. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué le digo ahora?

Sale rápidamente de su habitación a la sala y lo ve desperezándose. Se ruboriza.

–Buenos días, Snake – mientras lo observa atentamente.

–No tan buenos, me duele mucho la espalda, este sofá es muy incómodo. –Él espera alguna señal de que ella recuerda lo que paso anoche, pero no recibe ninguna.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –pregunta.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? –directo como siempre. Ella mira hacia otro lado. Se saca la llave del bolsillo y camina hacia la puerta.

–Ahora puedes ir a tu casa –abre la puerta y se queda sosteniéndola abierta. Él se pone de pie y avanza hacia la puerta. –Hasta pronto, Snake. –dice mientras él sale.

–Hasta luego Clark. –responde Snake. Él continúa caminando hasta que la escucha y se detiene.

–Ah Snake, los niños, los locos…y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. – confiesa Clark y cierra la puerta.


	4. Respuestas

CAPÍTULO 4

 **RESPUESTAS**

Snake piensa en todo lo que le dijo Clark; quiere pedirle respuestas, pero debe esperar hasta el lunes. No quiere ir a perturbarla a su casa, aunque también prefiere un lugar más neutro donde ninguno tenga ventaja sobre el otro. Llama a Sigint y ya no puede resistir más en preguntar sobre el paradero de EVA, ya se contuvo mucho tiempo.

–Aló Sigint, soy Snake.

–Hey Snake, ¿Qué pasó?

–Quería pedirte un favor, pero por favor con discreción. No quiero que lo vayas a divulgar ni comentes esto con nadie.

–Okey okey hombre, ¿Qué necesitas de este humilde servidor?

–Quiero que me averigües el paradero de EVA.

– ¿Que? No hombre, eso no lo puedo hacer

– ¿Por qué no puedes?

–Porque se lo prometí a una persona, además eso te pondría muy mal

– ¿A quién se lo prometiste? –Snake cambia el tono, está molesto.

–A Clark. Me pidió que me negara si me lo pedias. Sabe que si intestas buscarla y la encuentras sufrirás de nuevo.

–Necesito saber dónde está, porque necesito respuestas que solo ella puede darme. –Snake piensa en los motivos por lo que Clark le pediría eso a Sigint.

–Te ayudaré, pero por favor que Clark no se entere de esto. Me mataría.

–Gracias.

–Para serte sincero, ya sé dónde está EVA. Lo estuve averiguando desde que llegaste, pero no preguntaste nunca, hasta que Clark me pidió que no te informara nada de EVA si me enteraba de algo.

–Bueno ¿Y dónde está?

–En Vietnam, Hanói para ser más exactos.

– ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?

–Desde que escapo de China.

–Gracias Sigint. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina y quiero los detalles.

–Nos vemos mañana. –Sigint cuelga.

Al día siguiente Snake sale temprano de casa rumbo a FOX. En la oficina lo espera Sigint con unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

–Hola Sigint. –Dice Snake mientras se acomoda en su escritorio.

–Hola. Como me pediste aquí están los documentos. –voltea los documentos para que Snake los pueda leer.

–Estas son imágenes de Satélite, es ella –dice mientras señala a una mujer en la imagen

–Y ¿Quién es la persona que aparece a su lado en todas las imágenes?

–No lo sé, pero siempre están juntos. Ellos escaparon juntos de China. Esa es la información de encontré en la base de datos de la Base en China.

–Creo suponer quién es. Ella me escribió sobre un amigo que tenía en China y que le ayudaba a enviarme las cartas. –Snake cambia su todo, más serio.

– ¿Estuvo en contacto contigo?

–Si. Bueno, solo enviaba cartas. Yo nunca pude responder ninguna.

–Mmm… Bueno Snake yo creo que ya te dejó en el pasado. Lo digo por el compañero.

–Supongo. –Snake está un poco deprimido

–Te dije que te pondrías mal si hablábamos de esto.

–No, estoy bien. Solo estoy pensando mejor las cosas.

–Bueno yo te dejo; tengo cosas que hacer.

Snake decide dejar a EVA en el pasado y darse la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida. Camina hacia la oficina de Clark.

–Clark, ¿Podemos hablar? –dice Snake al entrar en la oficina y permanecer parado cerca de la puerta.

–Si es por lo de la otra noche, te pido disculpas. Fui muy egoísta; pensaba solo en mí y no en los sentimientos que tienes tú.

–Solo quería decir que no preocupes, está bien. No estoy molesto contigo. –Contesta Snake mientras camina hacia uno de los sofás y se sienta.

–Gracias y perdón nuevamente. –Clark suspira aliviada. –Eso… quiere decir ¿qué aceptas mis sentimientos? –Clark se levanta y camina hacia Snake. Él no responde nada solo desvía la mirada avergonzado por la pregunta. –Entiendo, quieres ir despacio y aún estas asimilándolo. No te preocupes, yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre.

–Este… Hmm… me tengo que ir. –No sabía que responderle, solo se levantó y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Ella le coge el brazo y tira hacia ella. –Pero tampoco soy tan paciente. –Coge el rostro de Snake con ambas manos y lo besa. Él, al igual que la otra noche, no responde solo se queda quieto. Ella lo suelta y lo observa un instante, luego le sonríe y camina hacia su escritorio. –Ya puedes irte. –Dice Clark mientras observa unos papeles.

Snake vuelve a su oficina. Medita todo lo que le ha dicho Clark. Decide no dar respuesta hasta estar seguro de lo que va a hacer. No quiere precipitarse a tomar una decisión. Esa noche se queda haciendo papeleos hasta tarde; Clark por su parte, ya terminó sus labores del día; sale a recepción.

–Disculpa ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dice Clark a la recepcionista

–Por supuesto Dr. Clark –responde la recepcionista muy gentilmente.

– ¿Sabes si Big Boss ya salió? –pregunta Clark. Nombra a Snake "Big Boss" porque todos lo conocen por ese nombre.

–No. Aún no salió. Aviso que se quedaría hasta tarde. ¿Quiere que le deje un recado para cuando salga? – pregunta la recepcionista cogiendo su libreta de nota y un lapicero.

–No, gracias. Más bien avísame cuando salga. Yo también me quedare hasta tarde, pero no me quiero quedarme sola. Una mujer sola a altas horas de la noche corre mucho peligro. Tú también deberías considerarlo.

–No se preocupe, mi novio viene todas las noches a llevarme a casa. –Clark cambia el gesto, al parecer un poco celosa por la situación de la joven.

–Quien como tú. –contesta Clark y camina hacia el ascensor. La recepcionista la observa irse y nota que estaba con todas sus cosas, lista para irse.

*Recepcionista

Jajaja… Ella ya estaba partiendo. Solo quiere quedarse para estar con él. No la culpo. El señor Big Boss es tan guapo incluso con ese parche, lo hace ver más interesante. Kyaa…. (Se sonroja)

Clark entra a su oficina pensando en que debe hacer para matar el tiempo hasta que Snake salga. Abre las persianas para poder observar el ascensor y saber cuándo Snake esté partiendo. Se pone a revisar unos documentos. Pasan dos horas hasta que escucha el ascensor y ve que sube al piso de la oficina de Snake. Acomoda sus cosas y luego llaman al teléfono.

–Dra. Clark, Big Boss ya está retirándose de su oficina.

–Gracias. –contesta Clark y sale de su oficina.

Espera el ascensor y cuando este se abre Snake está dentro.


	5. Alternativa

CAPÍTULO 5

 **ALTERNATIVA**

Ella entra y le sonríe. Él le responde inclinando la cabeza en modo de saludo.

– ¿Saliendo tarde de la oficina? –Pregunta Snake

–Si. Tuve que quedarme revisando algunos documentos. No quiero que haya ningún error; mi reputación se vendría abajo. Y ¿tú?

–Yo también tuve que quedarme revisando unos documentos que me entregó Sigint.

– ¿Se puede saber sobre qué? –pregunta Clark

–Hmm… lo mismo de siempre. Algunas mejoras en las armas que quiere desarrollar y quiere que le dé mi opinión respecto a eso. Y bueno, como fue muy insistente no pude negarme. –responde Snake desviando la mirada.

Llegan al primer piso y salen del ascensor, observan que la recepcionista está alistando sus pertenecías y afuera la espera un joven.

–Hasta mañana Big Boss, Dra. Clark –se despide la recepcionista inclinándose hacia ambos, se retira, saluda de beso al joven que está apoyado sobre un auto, este le abre la puerta y parten. Snake y Clark salen también y se quedan parados en la acera.

–Bueno creo que tomaré un taxi. No tengo la suerte de ella, alguien que te recoja y lleve a casa. –dice Clark y observa a Snake de reojo. Este ni se inmuta solo observa la oscuridad de la calle.

–Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa. No tengo problema. Además esta hora ya es peligroso que salgas sola. –contesta mientras busca las llaves de su auto en un bolsillo del maletín.

– ¿Enserio no te importa llevarme a mi casa? Porque queda en dirección contraria a la tuya.

–No es problema, vamos. –caminan hacia su auto. Él le abre la puerta, ella se sonroja, le dedica una sonrisa e ingresa al auto. No hablan en todo el camino. Ella mira por la ventana y él observa el camino. Al llegar al departamento de Clark, él baja y le abre la puerta. Ella baja del auto, está parada al lado de él; lo mira a los ojos y lo besa. Él no se retira, solo se queda quieto.

–Hasta mañana, Snake. –dice finalmente Clark al empezar a caminar, mientras él cierra la puerta y se dirige a su asiento.

–Hasta mañana, Clark. –contesta antes de introducirse en el auto.

Al día siguiente, la rutina de siempre. Salen todos después de su jornada laboral. Clark sale y ve a Snake recostado en su auto estacionado en la entrada observando a las personas que salen. Al verla se pone en pie y abre la puerta del copiloto; ella se acerca.

– ¿Te llevo a casa? –pregunta Snake sosteniendo la puerta abierta del auto. Ella le sonríe e ingresa al auto. Él cierra la puerta y maneja. No hablan en el camino. Llegan y él sale inmediatamente del auto para abrirle la puerta. Ella hace lo mismo se acerca y lo besa.

– ¿Harás esto todos los días? – Él no contesta, solo la observa. Ella le acaricia el rostro y camina hacia la puerta del edificio.

–Mañana pasaré temprano a recogerte –comenta antes de entrar al auto y se marcha.

Al día siguiente Snake está esperándola fuera del edificio, apoyado en su auto. Ella lo ve y se apresura en salir, al llegar a la puerta corre hacia él y lo besa, lo toma por sorpresa. Esta vez él responde el beso, ella deja caer sus cojas y lo toma del cabello, alborotándolo y dejando brotar toda la pasión contenida en ese beso. Él la toma por la cintura y la estrecha contra él pero no puede responder el beso con la misma intensidad.

–Tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde –dice Snake apartándola. Ella está muy agitada, le cuesta respirar, solo le sonríe.

–Si… vamos –ella se acomoda el cabello en el auto.

En la oficina de Snake está Sigint esperándolo. Snake se acomoda en su escritorio.

– ¿Qué sucede Sigint? –pregunta Snake mientras observa los papeles que tiene sobre su escritorio.

– Están buscando a EVA. –contesta Sigint inmediatamente y con voz un poco preocupada.

– ¿Quienes? –cambia su tono de voz, está más serio.

–El gobierno chino. –dice mientras coge alguno de los papeles y se los entrega a Snake para que los revise. –Aquí está la orden que se entregó, cualquiera que vea a EVA o a su compañero tiene el deber de informar a cualquier entidad del gobierno.

–Pero ellos ya no están en China, ahora están en Vietnam ¿no?

–En Vietnam también hay una base China. –contesta mientras le alcanza otros documentos a Snake. –Aunque aún no los buscan por esa zona; te recomiendo lleves tu radio a todo lado. –Saca de un pequeño maletín la radio de Snake, una nueva radio claro; la última EVA la destruyó. –Te estaré informando de cualquier novedad.

–Gracias. –Sigint sale de la oficina y Snake se coloca la radio, más pequeña y menos pesada que la anterior, y el auricular.

Snake espera a Clark dentro de su auto. Ella sale y se dirige a la puerta del copiloto e ingresa al auto.

–Disculpa por no abrirte la puerta. –dice Snake mientras termina de fumar su puro.

–No, no te preocupes. Pensé que lo habías dejado. –Responde Clark.

–Esto, jamás. Solo es momentáneo, luego vuelvo a él. –bota la colilla y enciende el auto. Clark nota el auricular de la radio que usa Snake.

– ¿Por qué estas usando una radio? –pregunta

–Sigint me la entregó y pidió que la usara todo el tiempo. –contesta mientras maneja. Luego ella no pregunta más y nuevamente no hablaron durante el camino.

Llegaron al edificio y Snake sale y le abre la puerta. Ella sale y lo besa. Él responde el beso pero se aparta rápidamente.

–Mañana vengo temprano –dice Snake antes de entrar en el auto. Ella lo despide mientras se marcha.

Y esa fue su rutina durante un año. Él la recogía y luego la llevaba de regreso a casa; ella lo besaba esperando que él de la iniciativa para entrar juntos al departamento, pero no se atrevía. No hubo novedades sobre EVA, siempre lo mismo; la veían ir a todos lados con ese hombre.

Snake esperaba a Clark como todos los días en la puerta de su auto. Manejo hasta la casa de Clark, salió y él le abrió la puerta. Ella lo beso.

–Snake, por favor entra. –dice Clark mientras lo besa. Él no responde, solo continua besándola. Esta vez ella lo conduce a la puerta del edificio, toma su mano y tira de él para llevarlo hasta su apartamento. Él no pone resistencia, entonces ella continua el recorrido, saca su llave y abre la puerta. Voltea y lo besa. Ella lo conduce al interior de su apartamento, pero no deja de besarlo; cierra la puerta y empieza a quitarle la parte superior de su ropa. Él le quita la pañoleta y poco a poco desabotona su blusa. Ella continúa avanzando hacia su habitación tirando las prendas por el pasillo.


	6. Llamada

CAPÍTULO 6

 **LLAMADA**

Snake tiró la blusa al suelo, ella comienza a quitarle la correa desesperadamente, desabrocha el botón de su pantalón y luego baja su cierre. Llegan al lado de la cama y Snake la toma por la cintura y comienza a recostarse sobre ella. Él empieza a descender y besar lentamente su cuello. Ella lo toma de la espalda y lo pega a su cuerpo, mientras gime y lo araña.

La radio de Snake comienza a sonar, interrumpiendo el momento. Él se aparta un poco mientras ella se aferra a él y lo besa. Él quita los labios de ella girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, a él ya se le quitaron las ganas de continuar. Esa llamada le hizo recordar a EVA. Solo llamaría Sigint y solo sería si se trataba de ella. Snake se sienta en el borde da la cama, saca la radio y se acomoda el auricular.

–Snake, no contestes por favor. –ella se pone de rodillas sobre la cama y se recuesta en los hombros de Snake. Comienza a besarle el cuello, pero él la aparta.

–Discúlpame Clark, pero debo contestar la llamada. –dice Snake mientras se para. Ella también se levanta de la cama y acaricia el pecho de Snake intentando seducirlo para que regrese a recostarse con ella. –Por favor, debo contestar. –él está perdiendo la paciencia.

–Acaso esa llamada es más importante que esto. –ella se amarga porque él no responde a ninguna de sus caricias.

Él se detiene y voltea ya que se estaba retirando del cuarto para poder contestar la llamada. –Si. –contesta frío y seco a Clark, alzando un poco el tono de su voz, y continúa su camino mientras recoge sus prendas y se las acomoda. Sale del departamento y cierra la puerta fuerte. Él estaba molesto, por parte con Clark por intentar detenerlo y por parte con él mismo por dejarse llevar por la situación. Toma la radio y contesta.

–Dime Sigint –Snake baja las escalera y se dirige a su auto.

–Hay dos cosas de las que debo informarte. La primera Ocelot ha vuelto y te espera mañana temprano en tu oficina, dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre algo que a ti seguro te va a interesar mucho aunque no me ha dicho de que se trata y la segunda es que EVA ha desaparecido. No hay rastro de ella, no sé si los militares se la llevaron o si algo ha sucedido con ella, pero ya no la están buscando más.

Snake no puede creer lo que está escuchando, todo le cae como una gran cubeta de agua helada. Lo único que logra hacer es cortar la llamada y manejar hasta su departamento. Al llegar se desviste en el camino a su habitación y se mete a la ducha. Se apoya con ambas manos a la pared mientras cae el chorro de agua sobre su cabeza hasta su espalda, solo piensa en que debe ir a buscarla y saber lo que le ha sucedido. Sale de la ducha y se viste. Se recuesta sobre la cama y cae profundamente dormido. Se levanta al día siguiente y se dirige al departamento de Clark. Se queda esperando hasta que ella baja. Ella observa sorprendida el auto y sube rápidamente. Él solo se queda sentado, no sale a abrirle la puerta.

–Pensé que hoy no vendrías. –dice Clark rompiendo el incómodo silencio y lo queda observando esperando respuesta.

–Ponte el cinturón –contesta Snake desviando el tema. No quiere hablar y lo hace notar con tanta facilidad que ella se intimida, y solo atina a obedecer y quedarse callada en todo el camino a la oficina.

Al llegar, baja del auto y ella hace lo mismo, y se dirigen a sus respectivas oficinas sin dirigirse la palabra. Snake abre la puerta y ve a Ocelot sentado frente a su escritorio.

–Ocelot. Buenos días. –saluda Snake mientras ingresa a la oficina y se sienta. –Sigint me informo que querías hablar conmigo.

–Buenos días, Boss. Si, quería informarte sobre la situación de EVA, ya que Sigint me comento que estabas siguiéndole el rastro. ¿Puedo preguntarte por el motivo? ¿Por qué lo haces? Y espero que no sea algo sentimental y solo algo meramente estratégico.

–La busco para pedirle que sea parte de los Patriots. –contesta Snake y se queda observándolo atentamente.

– ¿Por qué precisamente ella tiene que formar parte de los Patriots?

– ¿Por qué? … porque ella también conoció a The Boss. Ella también conoce su historia, incluso mejor que yo. Ella podría ayudarnos a entender la voluntad de The Boss.

–Entiendo. –dice Ocelot cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza. –Pero aún es peligrosa, no sabemos si podría filtrar información. Ella es una espía, que no se te olvide Boss.

–Lo sé, no se me olvida eso.

–Entonces irás a buscarla.

–Si, en eso estaba pensado.

–Al regresar a América, hice escala por Vietnam y la vi. –Snake se incorporó y apoyo sobre el escritorio para prestar atención; Ocelot se percata de su actitud y sonríe de lado. –La vi con un compañero, la observe por dos semanas, nunca se separaba de él. Estaba trabajando en un pequeño restaurant como camarera, el cual era muy concurrido por hombres, ya te imaginarás por qué, aunque su compañero no le quitaba la vista de encima. No pude acercarme más, aparte que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Su rutina fue la misma siempre. Salía de la posada en la que se hospedaban, junto a él todas las mañanas y se dirigían al restaurant donde desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban. Luego al finalizar el día volvían a la posada, pero me percate que alguien más los espiaba. Dos días antes de irme, ellos se dirigieron normalmente a la posada después de su jornada laboral. Él hombre que los venia espiando saco de su auto un bidón de combustible y comenzó a tirar el contenido a la posada; al terminar saco un encendedor y le prendió fuego, pero observé que por la puerta trasera salía un hombre, este no sabía lo que estaba pasando, detrás de él una mujer lo perseguía, aunque el continuaba su camino, ella logró alcanzarlo y empezaron a discutir. Este la tomo de los brazos y la sacudió diciéndole algo, después la quedó observando y la beso. Ella no lo detuvo, mas bien le correspondió el beso. Al principio no logré distinguir quienes eran estos dos, pero al crecer el fuego en la posada, iluminó a estos dos que se encontraban en un área muy oscura en el que solo se distinguían siluetas. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía en la posada seguían en lo suyo hasta que escucharon gritos de las personas que se encontraban dentro de ella. Era EVA y su compañero los que se encontraban fuera de esta; al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía solo corrieron a refugiarse. El hombre que inicio el incendio subió a su auto y se marchó del lugar. Ya no los vi más. Al día siguiente espere y no los vi. Fui nuevamente al día siguiente, pero no los vi; ese día mi vuelo salía así que ya no pude quedarme a investigar más la situación. Tome un taxi y este paso por el restaurant, al observar el lugar vi en el interior a EVA conversando con el que debía ser el dueño del lugar, le pedí al taxista que se detuviera un momento para poder observar más tiempo. El dueño le entregó unas llaves y ella se dirigió a la moto que estaba estacionada a un lado del restaurant. La moto era vieja, pero al parecer funcionaba, porque ella se subió con su compañero tras ella, condujo hacia el sur y desapareció de mi vista. No la seguí porque si lo hacía perdería mi vuelo. Bueno eso es todo lo que se. –observó a Snake para ver su reacción. Este estaba procesando la información que había recibido. "La besó" era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza seguido de "Le correspondió el beso", pasaban los segundos y Snake se amargaba aún más, su rostro fue cambiando, se tornaba más serio y muy intimidante. A Ocelot se le puso la piel de gallina, no le tenía miedo a Snake mas bien estaba excitado por saber lo que haría con EVA cuando la encontrase. Este sabía muy bien porque Snake buscaba a EVA, no era por Los Patriots, ese era un pretexto que él había inventado para que no cuestionaran su búsqueda tal y como lo hizo Ocelot. Y ahora que le había dicho que al parecer la relación de estos dos no era precisamente amical las cosas tomarían otro rumbo. –A mí no me engañas Boss, sé porque la buscas y no es por Los Patriots. No, no te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie, aunque creo que Sigint si está enterado. Solo no finjas conmigo. Te conozco más de lo que tú crees. –Ocelot se levanta, no espera respuesta de Snake. Camina hasta la puerta y la abre. –Te he observado lo suficiente. –diciendo esto se marchó y cerró la puerta tras él.


	7. Error

CAPITULO 7

 **ERROR**

Embriagado de ira salió de su oficina y entró al ascensor. Subió un piso y camino hasta la oficina de Clark, abrió la puerta. Ella se encontraba parada frente a su escritorio leyendo unos documentos, al escuchar que se abrió la puerta volteó y lo vio, se asustó ya que Snake no tenía un aspecto del todo amigable. Entró y fue directo hacia ella, cuando estuvo parado justo frente a ella, la tomó por la cintura con la izquierda y con la otra tomó su cabeza y la besó. Ella tiró los documentos que tenía en la mano, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello pegándolo más hacia su cuerpo y vertió todos los sentimientos que tenía por él en ese beso. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien ingresó a la oficina.

–Siento la interrupción –Sigint dijo con un rostro muy sorprendido. Clark y Snake se separaron de inmediato. Snake volteó a verlo. –Te estuve buscando en tu oficina, pero como no te encontré supuse que estarías aquí. –Clark se sentó frente a su escritorio haciendo esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento.

–Sí, dime que sucede. –contestó Snake con frialdad en su mirada.

–Pues necesito que vengas conmigo, me pidieron que te entregara información confidencial –Sigint le hizo un gesto con los ojos para indicar que debían salir.

–Discúlpame Clark pero debo atender a Sigint. –comenzó su paso hacia la salida.

–Sí,… está bien… ve –contesto Clark aún con dificultad. Ellos se dirigieron hasta la oficina de Snake, cerraron la puerta y persianas.

–Dime ahora sí, ¿qué sucede? –dijo Snake al terminar de cerrar las persianas.

–Te he conseguido los permisos para que viajes a Hanói, aunque no será con apoyo oficial. –colocó unos documentos sobre su escritorio. Snake examinó los documentos.

– ¿Cuándo será mi partida? –pregunto Snake.

–Hoy por la noche sale tu vuelo. Supuse que querías ir lo más pronto posible, pero antes de partir te debo entregar un maletín con equipamiento necesario para tu viaje. Debes acompañarme. –diciendo esto abrió la puerta y esperó a Snake para salir. Subieron nuevamente un piso, Clark los vio cruzar desde su oficina. Llegaron hasta la oficina de Sigint, ingresaron y este abrió una puerta interna con código. Esta puerta conducía a una pequeña habitación con dos estantes a los lados y uno al fondo repleto de cajas de diferentes tamaños. Tomó una pequeña maleta que no se encontraba en los estantes, sino al lado de la puerta. Cerró nuevamente la puerta con código. Puso la maleta sobre su escritorio y la abrió. En esta se encontraba documentos y un sobre ancho. Abrió el sobre y en este había fajos de dinero en Dongs y en Dólares.

– ¿Para qué son estos documentos? –pregunta Snake.

–Algunos son para ti, usaras tu nombre de civil, Jhon Smith. No puedes usar tu nombre en clave ya que eres conocido por ese nombre en todos lados. –Le entregó los documentos que llevaban su nombre entre ellos su documento de identidad y su pasaporte.

– Pero aquí indica que soy casado.

–Sí, bueno… aquí están los documentos de EVA por si quieres traerla. Ella usará el nombre de Eva Smith, tu esposa. Así ingresará más fácil a América. –Snake enrojeció un poco. –Aunque si te incomoda puedo pedir que lo cambien.

–No… está bien… son solo documentos falsos. No hay problema. Y ¿Para qué el dinero?

–Snake no crees que es obvia la respuesta. No vives del aire hombre, debes comprar tu comida, pagar un alojamiento. No es la jungla, para ir cazando animalitos por ahí y luego hacer una fogata para cocinarlos o como tu prefieres a veces… ¡comerlos crudos! puag… de verdad eso es desagradable Snake… pero en fin… debes regresar a tu apartamento y alistar tu equipaje. –Snake se dirige a la salida con su maleta –Ah se me olvidaba. Ocelot pide que avises cuando estés de retorno, el mismo irá a recogerte al aeropuerto para evitar problemas en tu ingreso a América.

Snake salió de la oficina de Sigint y fue al ascensor. Clark lo vio irse y salió de su oficina, aunque muy tarde porque el ascensor ya se había ido cuando llegó. Snake entro en su oficina y recogió sus pertenecías lo más rápido que pudo y salió nuevamente hacia el ascensor. Al notar que este demoraba en llegar decidió bajar por las escaleras de emergencia. Llegó hasta el primer piso y se encontró con Ocelot.

–Boss, ¿A dónde vas tan apurado?

–Debo regresar a mi apartamento para hacer mis maletas y tomar un vuelto.

–Ah… asi que decidiste ir a verla… ¿también piensas traerla no es así? ¿Me permites llevarte?

–Ya lo hablamos esta mañana Ocelot… y si por favor ya que no puedo dejar mi auto en el aeropuerto.

–Bueno… que estamos esperando Boss.

Clark tomó el ascensor y bajo hasta el piso de Snake, pero al llegar a su oficina no lo encontró y tampoco estaban sus cosas. Salió y bajó hasta el primer piso. Lo vio subirse al auto y a Ocelot también, partieron. Ella solo se quedó observando. Luego subió hasta la oficina de Sigint.

– ¿Por qué Snake se fue? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Por qué no me aviso? –casi le grito las preguntas a Sigint.

–Clark, por el amor de Dios cálmate… Snake se fue porque tiene que empacar… Lo que le dije es un asunto extremadamente confidencial… y si no te avisó no es asunto mío; yo no le dije que no te dijera nada, él tomó sus decisiones.

– ¿Empacar? ¿Para qué? ¿A dónde va? –Clark estaba enfurecida.

–Tiene un vuelo que tomar… De nuevo te digo, es un asunto extremadamente confidencial, no te puedo informar a donde va ni cuál es su vuelo ni a qué hora sale ni cuando regresa. Ni siquiera debería decirte que debe tomar un vuelo, pero lo hago por consideración a ti. Por lo que vi hace unos momentos. Creo que a quien debes pedirle explicaciones no es a mí si no a Snake. Bueno… ya está todo dicho. Así que por favor retírate de mi oficina. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Clark regresó a su oficina y calculó el tiempo que le tomaría a Snake llegar a su casa. Cuando el tiempo se cumplió tomó el teléfono y marco el número su casa. Timbraba pero nadie contestaba, insistió por diez minutos pero nada, no hubo respuesta alguna.

–Espera aquí por favor Ocelot. Iré a traer mi equipaje.

–Como tú digas, Boss.

Salió del auto y subió a su departamento. Alisto dos maletas; escucho que sonaba su teléfono, pero decidió ignorarlo ya que si fuera algo importante lo llamarían por la radio y en este momento no estaba para perder el tiempo. Firmó algunos documentos y salió. Al llegar a su auto, Ocelot abrió la maletera y metió las maletas de Snake.

–Tengo otro favor que pedirte. Tenía planeado comprar una casa, ya he hablado con la vendedora y ya están los papeles firmados en mi departamento solo es cuestión de que vayas a buscarla para que te entregue las llaves y le entregues esos documentos. Luego de eso, llamas al número que está junto a los papeles para que amueblen mi casa, ya está todo comprado. Solo tienen que traerlo, ingresen las cosas a la nueva casa y las acomoden.

–Entendido, Boss. Déjalo todo en mis manos. Yo conduzco.

Suben al auto y Ocelot maneja hasta al aeropuerto.

–Boss ¿Ya sabes lo que harás? –Aún estaba manejando.

– ¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre EVA, Boss ¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres?

–Aún no lo sé. Tengo que pensar bien, no me quiero precipitar y cometer errores.

–Me parece bien. Entoendo que no es por alguna estrategia el que vayas a traerla, pero que eso no te lleve a subestimar sus habilidades. –Llegaron y Ocelot se estaciona.

–Lo tendré en mente, gracias. Ocelot. –Snake baja y coge sus maletas. Le da un abrazo a Ocelot. –Cuida de mi auto y mi casa. –dice mientras le palmotea la espalda. Se pone la maleta más pequeña colgando del hombro y la otra en una de sus manos.

–Que tengas buen viaje, Boss. –hace una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza en forma de despido y Snake le devuelve el mismo gesto.


	8. Búsqueda

CAPITULO 8

 **BÚSQUEDA**

Lo único que llevaba a mano era la pequeña maleta que contenía sus documento y el dinero; todo lo demás se lo llevaron. Subió al avión, buscó su asiento y se acomodó y esperó el despegue del avión; mientras esperaba abrió la maleta sobre sus piernas e inspeccionó su contenido. Estaban sus documentos, el dinero y en el fondo una pequeña caja forrada con terciopelo de color azul oscuro y los bordes de la abertura eran de plata. Tomó la caja y la abrió; el interior también estaba forrado con terciopelo, pero este era negro, habían dos anillos de oro introducidos de forma vertical uno delante de otro, uno más pequeño que el otro, ambos muy parecidos pero el más pequeño llevaba una pequeña piedrita de diamante en el centro, no como la de compromiso. Encontró una pequeña nota bajo la caja "Snake, estas alianzas son para ti y EVA, cuídalas porque cuestan más que un ojo de la cara". Sacó la más grande y la colocó en el dedo izquierdo anular, y guardó la caja en la maleta. Él había captado la atención de las aeromozas. (N/A: si, suena muy no sé qué, pero chicos es Snake. Es un hombre muy atrayente sexualmente. Tiene un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, un porte serio y masculino, la ropa se le ciñe al cuerpo haciendo notar los dotes con los que nació y los que él desarrollo. Díganme a que chica no le llamaría la atención un hombre así, a mí sí o ). Se pusieron a conversar sobre él; una de ellas acomodó su escote para hacer notar mucho más los atributos que tenía y se acercó a él.

–Buenas noches señor, le puedo servir algo. –preguntó la joven, una mujer de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos café claro.

–Un Martini sucio, estaría muy agradecido. –contestó mientras leía algunos documentos sin levantar la mirada a verla.

–Con vodka o ginebra.

–Vodka, por favor. –continuó sin levantar la vista. La azafata se retiró y los cinco minutos regresó con la bebida.

–Señor aquí tiene su bebida –acercándole la bebida a su mano. Él la tomó y levanto la mirada.

–Gracias…

–Adara, me llamo Adara. –dijo la mujer sonriéndole

–Gracias Adara. –asintió con la cabeza y levantó un poco la copa, luego tomó un sorbo. Ella lo observaba.

–Permítame colocar su maletín en el casillero superior. –él solo asintió y ella agachó sus pechos a la altura de su vista y tomó la maleta de sus piernas, abrió el casillero que estaba sobre el asiento de Snake, se acercó más a este, se estiró chocando apenas su abdomen con el cabello de él, guardo la maleta y al bajar sus pechos cayeron a la cabeza de Snake. Ella se retiró sin darle importancia a esto último.

Él acabo su bebida y ella volvió a recoger la copa.

–Gracias nuevamente Adara. –dijo entregándole la copa. Ella se limitó a sonreírle y tomar la copa, luego se retiró.

Snake se levantó y guardó los documentos que estaba leyendo en el maletín que estaba guardado en el casillero. Acomodó su asiento para poder dormir, las aeromozas repartieron una manta a cada una de los pasajeros. Cerró los ojos y durmió. Al levantarse ya solo faltaban tres horas de vuelo. Adara se acercó y él se levantó.

–En que le puedo ayudar Señor. –dijo en tono amable

–Podrías indicarme donde están los servicios.

–Claro sígame. –avanzaron hasta la parte trasera del avión. –Aquí es –dijo señalando la puerta. Él ingreso al baño y ella entro con él.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Snake. Ella se acercó y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

–No seas tímido. Te mande señales y tu nada. –besó una mejilla y empezó a regar besos camino a su cuello.

–Discúlpame Adara, pero no puedo. –la tomó por los hombros y la apartó.

–Pero… ¿Por qué? –dijo con rostro confundido. Él levanto la mano izquierda y se la enseño, llevaba puesta una de las alianzas. –Pero ella no está aquí, además, esto no va salir de aquí. –se acercó nuevamente a besarlo.

–Pero yo la amo –volvió a apartarla. –eres una mujer muy bonita Adara, pero yo la amo a ella.

–Entonces porque no está aquí, contigo.

–A eso voy a Vietnam, a traerla conmigo a América.

– ¿Ella te dejó? –lo observó con tristeza en su rostro.

–No, tuvo que irse urgente por negocios.

–Ah…bueno tengo que continuar atendiendo a los pasajeros. –se acercó y le susurró al oído – si estuviera en su lugar, yo no te dejo –le dio un beso en la mejilla, le giñó el ojo y él le sonrió en respuesta. Ella salió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Snake se refresco y acomodó su ropa, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca abierta los dos botones superiores y un pantalón tipo pinza de color beige y unos zapatos de vestir marrones.

Salió, se dirigió a su asiento y abrochó su cinturón para el aterrizaje. Al llegar sacó su maleta del casillero y se dirigió a la salida.

–Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme –le susurró Adara al oído cuando Snake estaba saliendo. Él volteó y le sonrió. Esperó a que apareciera su maleta y salió a la ciudad de Hanói. Tomó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara al centro de la ciudad. También le comento al chofer que había escuchado sobre el incendio de una posada, y que lo dejara en alguna cerca a la que ocurrió el accidente ya que tenía que buscar a una persona por ahí.

El chofer primero lo llevó hasta donde ocurrió el accidente y luego a una posada cerca, como a unas cinco cuadras de la otra, luego le pidió que le indicara algún restaurante cerca en el que pueda desayunar. Ingresó a la posada en la que el chofer lo dejó, pagó por adelantado una semana de alojamiento y se instaló en un cuarto con una cama y un baño, algo simple pero cómodo. Sacó un maletín tipo bolso de la maleta grande, puso dentro de ella la maleta pequeña y algo de ropa, la cerró. Se dirigió al baño con ropa en la mano, se ducho, se cambió, ahora vestía un polo pegado blanco, un pantalón militar con estampado de camuflaje bosque y unas botas negras, tomó la maleta que había preparado y salió. Fue al restaurant que le indicó el chofer. Al llegar fue a la barra y se sentó. Una mujer de cabello marrón oscuro y piel acanelada de unos cuarenta y tantos se le acercó.

–Si dígame en que le puedo servir.

–Una taza de café, diez tocinos, cuatro huevos revueltos sin grasa, un vaso de jugo de naranja y dos tostadas, por favor.

–Enseguida, algo más. –dijo la señora antes de retirarse. Snake sacó de su bolsillo el pasaporte de EVA.

–Estoy buscándola. –le mostró el pasaporte que llevaba una foto de ella; la mujer al verlo abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y por qué la estás buscando? –pregunto la mujer con tono de preocupación y alerta.

–Verá… ella es mi esposa –dijo Snake sacando su pasaporte y mostrándoselo a la señora.

–Ella trabajaba aquí; hace unos días se fue, me compró la moto vieja y se marchó con Nathan. –se tapó la boca instintivamente al decir lo último, esperando alguna respuesta de Snake por decir que se fue con otro. El rostro de Snake se tornó más molesto. Ella continuó. –Ella nunca mencionó que estuviera casada. Me pidió que le ayudara a encontrar otro lugar en el que quedarse pero que sea más alejado al centro de la ciudad. Le comente sobre una amiga de mi madre que tiene una pequeña chacra al sur y que ahí se podía alojar.

–Me puede decir dónde queda exactamente esa chacra.

–Se lo diré no se preocupe. Pero después de que termine de comer. –no esperó respuesta y solo se fue. Regresó después de unos quince minutos con la orden. – Buen provechó. –y se volvió a ir.

Snake pensaba en lo rápido que había sido encontrar el paradero de EVA, todo gracias a Ocelot. Mentalmente mientras comía agradecía a Ocelot. Al terminar, la señora volvió.

–La chacra queda hacia el sur. Solo tiene que seguir el río Rojo, no cambie de ruta solo manténgase pegado a él por la carretera. Mi marido me comento que la vio unas cuantas veces, siempre a la misma hora. Continúas el camino, cuando veas a un grupo de hombres te detienes y solo observa hacia donde miran ellos. Ahí la encontrarás. Tienes que salir ahora para que llegues a tiempo, porque si no luego no la encuentras. Disculpa que no tenga una direccion en este momento pero ese camino tampoco cuenta con marcas de kilometraje. –el marido de la señora entró por la puerta trasera del restaurant.

–Mujer, dame dinero para ir a comprar. –dijo el marido de la mujer.

–Espera un momento, mi marido te puede alcanzar hasta allí. –dijo la mujer y se dirigió hacia su marido. –Aquí está el esposo de Eva.

–Ella nunca mencionó que estuviera casada. –contestó su marido poniendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Sí, lo sé, pero me mostró sus documentos. Es verdad. Si es su esposo.

– ¿Y cómo para que la anda buscando?

–Yo que voy a saber. Tampoco le voy a estar preguntando eso. Además si hay algún problema entre ellos, tendrán que solucionarlo solos.

–Entonces ¿qué era de ella Nathan?

–No lo sé, pero por lo visto no es pariente de ninguno. El hombre se molestó cuando lo mencione.

–Eso quiere decir que ella lo engaña.

–Viejo, –le dio una palmada en el hombro. –no saques conclusiones a la ligera. No lo podemos saber

–Ya ya mujer, no te alteres. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

–Déjalo en la chacra de Tuyen donde está Eva, ya que te queda de camino ¿no?

–Sí. ¿Ahora dime quien de todos los clientes es su esposo?

–Adivina.

–Ash mujer. –el hombre sacó las manos del bolsillo, cruzó los brazos comenzó a observar a cada uno de los clientes. –No me digas que es el de la barra.

–Sí, ese es.

–Le va a sacar la mierda a Nathan. Pobre muchacho. –el hombre rompió en una risa socarrona.

–Sí. –ella también rio aunque ligeramente. –Lo que no entiendo es porque lo dejó.

–De repente es un violento.

–Pues si es así quédate unos minutos hasta que veas la reacción de Eva al verlo.

–Bien. Así lo haré. –el hombre camino hasta Snake y palmeo su hombro. –Vámonos, te alcanzaré hasta la chacra.

Snake asintió con la cabeza, levanto su maleta y le entregó el dinero por la comida a la señora y un poco más por la ayuda. Subió a la camioneta y partieron. En el camino no hablaron. Snake solo observaba la ruta, hasta que tal y como dijo la señora a lo lejos divisó un grupo de personas, mientras el auto avanzaba se dio cuenta todos eran hombres y si había alguna mujer era porque se estaba llevando de la oreja a su marido, hermano o hijo. Siguió la vista de los hombres y observó porque todos estaban reunidos. Una mujer de unos veinte y tantos, piernas largas, esbeltas, trabajadas, usando un short de jean azul claro que deja muy poco a imaginación notándose casi la mitad de su trasero, redondo y tonificado trasero, caderas de infarto, una cintura delgada con vientre plano, el polo manga cero rasgado blanco traslucido hasta un poco más arriba de su ombligo, sus grandes pechos estaban sujetos por un brasier negro, brazos delgados pero tonificados, cuello delgado y largo, piel blanco leche, cabello dorado claro hasta la altura en la que terminan sus pechos, rostro de un ángel, aunque seductor a la vez, que te hace querer poseerla pero a la vez sentir culpa por querer mancillar esa pureza, estaba arando la tierra con una guadaña, haciendo movimientos provocadores, no apropósito, mas bien naturales, sus piernas separadas una delante de otra, su espalda baja recta quedando a unos cien grados con respecto de la pierna más recta y los brazos bajan con fuerza sobre la tierra haciendo surcos en ella. Definitivamente era ella, EVA.


	9. Encuentro

CAPITULO 9

 **ENCUENTRO**

El auto se estacionó hacia el lado derecho de la carretera, frente a la chacra en la que Eva estaba hospedándose. Tras ella había una pequeña casa con entrada y barandales en donde había una señora mayor sentada durmiendo sobre una mecedora con abanico en mano.

–Gracias. –dijo Snake entregándole un poco de dinero, abrió la puerta y bajo. El hombre solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Snake se acomodó la maleta tipo bolso al hombro derecho y caminó hacia ella. Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espectadores y continuó avanzando.

–Cometes un error amigo. –decía uno de los hombres, al verlo avanzar a ella.

–Te dará una paliza si te acercas más. –dijo otro.

El hizo caso omiso a lo que los hombres hablaban y continuó caminando. Ella sintió la presencia de alguien aproximándose, por lo que volteó a ver quién era; colocó la guadaña sobre su hombro derecho y la otra mano a la cintura con rostro desafiante. Observó al hombre que se aproximaba, pensó que no era de estos lugares ya que era muy alto y fornido. Mientras él se acercaba pudo notar su rostro aunque aún no distinguía quien era, culpa del sol que estaba detrás de él y le molestaba la vista.

Tiró la guadaña y comenzó a caminar muy despacio hacia el hombre, paso a paso acortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta que notó el parche que le cubría el ojo derecho empezó a acelerar. El hombre que estaba observando desde su auto se fue, viendo que ella se acercaba a él y no corría de él como esperaba. Él solo siguió avanzando sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro; ella, en cambio, acumuló agua cristalina en sus ojos y al llenarlos a tope, cayeron corrientes de lágrimas en los extremos de sus ojos azules verdosos claros. Hasta que solo quedo un paso de distancia entre ellos, se detuvieron, uno frente al otro; él la observó de cuerpo completo, desde las botas de pasador que usaba (las misma que en la misión) sus pierna, caderas, abdomen, senos, cuello, labios voluptuosos y llegó a sus ojos; ella también hizo lo mismo hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, su pulso se aceleró, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se desvaneció; él reaccionó rápido y la tomó con el brazo derecho antes que cayera, bajo un poco para tomar sus piernas con el otro brazo y la alzó.

Cargada al estilo novia, él caminó hacia la casa; en donde la señora que estaba durmiendo se levantó apresuradamente y avisó a alguien dentro de la casa lo sucedido.

– ¡Nathan! ¡Nathan! Levántate rápido. – corrió la señora hacia una habitación, abrió la puerta y movió al hombre que se encontraba durmiendo sobre una cama vistiendo solo una bermuda gris y unas botas café oscuro.

– ¿Qué sucede doña Tuyen? –dijo desperezándose.

– ¡Eva!

– ¡¿Qué sucede con ella?! –preguntó el hombre en tono alarmado, poniéndose de pie y tomando a la señora por los brazos.

–Ella se desmayó y un hombre la cargó, la está trayendo.

– ¿Qué mierda? ¿Quién es ese tipo? –cogió un bividi azul marino del borde de la cama y se lo puso apresuradamente.

–No lo sé, no lo conozco, pero sé que no es de por aquí. Seguro que es uno de esos que los andaba persiguiendo, de esos tipos que me contaron. –el hombre salió de la habitación y para su sorpresa Snake estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la casa con Eva en sus brazos. Se aproximó con rostro furioso hacia Snake.

–Entrégamela –habló en tono agresivo.

– ¿Dónde la puedo recostar? –preguntó a la señora que salía de la habitación siguiendo a Nathan, ignorando completamente al hombre frente a él.

– ¡Te dije que me la entregues! –gritó Nathan indignado por la situación. La señora estaba asustada, pero se acercó a Snake.

–Sígueme, por aquí. –dijo la señora a Snake y palmeó el hombro de Nathan para que se clamara. Entraron en la habitación y señaló la cama. –Puedes recostarla ahí. –Snake se acercó a la cama y la recostó lentamente, colocó su cabeza sobre una almohada, le quitó las botas y la cubrió con una manta delgada desde los pies hasta los hombros; luego salió de la habitación.

–Gracias, joven. –dijo la señora. –Antes de que te vayas permíteme servirte algo, tengo jugo de limón y té de hierbas.

–Gracias, jugo, por favor. Me quedaré hasta que despierte. Tengo algunas cosas que conversar con ella. –la señora asintió y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina-comedor.

–Ya la recostaste ¿no? Ahora te puedes ir. Yo me ocupo de ella. –dijo Nathan dirigiéndose hacia la habitación en la que estaba Eva. Snake solo ignoró su comentario.

–Se quedará hasta que despierte. –contesto la señora. Nathan entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, Snake estaba recostado sobre una ventana terminando de fumar un puro dando la espalda al pasadizo que conducía a la habitación en la que se encontraba Eva. Nathan seguía con Eva, acariciaba su rostro esperando que despierte. Ella comenzó a moverse y apenas parpadear.

–Eva… –dijo Nathan, poniendo su rostro frente al de ella. Ella comenzó a abrir más los ojos.

– ¿Snake? –apenas un susurro casi audible, aunque él no entendió.

–Soy yo Eva, Nathan. –respondió acariciándole el rostro.

– ¿Nathan? –susurró un poco más alto. Observó que la acariciaba y le apartó su mano. Él la miró confundido.

– ¿Donde esta él? –preguntó, mientras se levantaba.

–Ese imbécil no se quiere ir. Dice que esperará hasta que despiertes. –se veía reflejado en su rostro un atisbo de ira. Ella sonrió al saber que Snake estaba ahí. Aparto la manta, se colocó los zapatos y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Al terminar el pasadizo lo vio ahí, parado junto a la ventana. Nathan salía tras ella, esperando que lo echara. Ella corrió hasta donde Snake estaba, lo abrazó por detrás, hundió su rostro en su espada y lloró.

–Snake… perdóname… Snake –lo abrazaba más fuerte. Él tomó sus brazos e hizo que soltara un poco el agarre para poder voltear a verla. Ella hundió nuevamente su rostro, pero ahora en su pecho inspirando su aroma. La señora Tuyen, en la barra de la cocina, y Nathan, recostado sobre la pared del pasadizo, estaban completamente impresionados con la escena.

– ¿Qué es lo que debo perdonarte? –preguntó Snake, levantándole el rostro lentamente con una mano en su mentón. – Adivinaré… ¿La ropa que traes puesta? –soltando una pequeña risa; ella miró el único ojo que tenía, río y se sonrojó un poco con su comentario.

–Yo quería quedarme junto a ti, aceptar tu oferta de quedarme en América, pero tenía una misión que cumplir y si no volvía tu o yo correríamos muchos riesgos. – las lágrimas un poco más controladas seguían cayendo. Era tan frágil, y vulnerable; esa mujer fuerte y fría que conoció en Rusia ¿Era realmente ella? Ahi estaba nuevamente esa fragancia que hace años no olía.

Él deslizo su mano izquierda por su cintura hasta la parte baja de su espalda y presionó hacia él, al mismo tiempo acercó su rostro al de ella, su mano derecha en su mentón levantaba el rostro de ella. Se acercó más, apenas una distancia de milímetros entre sus labios. –Te perdono. –susurró Snake y eliminó la distancia entre sus labios, en un beso casto, puro y sincero.

– ¡SUÉLTALA! –vociferó con furia Nathan acercándose a ambos y empujando a Snake. Ellos habían estado sumidos en su propio mundo, en los ojos del otro, olvidando donde estaban, pero ese empujón hizo volver a la realidad a Snake. Eva volteó a verlo con furia.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – gritó ella a Nathan.

– ¿Qué que me pasa? Este tipo te besa y tú no dices nada. –dijo en tono indignado.

–Déjanos solos, por favor. Necesito hablar con él. –intentando contenerse.

– ¿Y que se vuelva a aprovechar? ¡No! Yo me quedo aquí.

– ¡Te dije que te largues! – Eva explotó nuevamente y señaló la puerta. La señora Tuyen se acercó a Nathan y lo tomó del brazo.

–Es mejor dejarlos solos Nathan, ella se sabe defender muy bien. Vamos, que ahora es tu turno de arar la tierra. –la señora camino hacia la puerta y salió. Nathan fulminó con la mirada a Snake y tiró la puerta con fuerza cuando salió. Snake solo observó toda la escena en brazos cruzados.

–Disculpa… –dijo Eva volviendo la cabeza hacia él, en un tono calmado. Él solo asintió con la cabeza. –Ven, sígueme. –caminaron por el pasadizo, ella abrió la puerta de la habitación, ingresó y se quedó con la puerta abierta esperando que entrara. Él ingresó a la habitación y ella cerró la puerta, colocando seguro.

Snake estaba parado en medio de la habitación observando a Eva. Ella se acercó a él despacio cabizbaja. Colocó ambas manos en su pecho, arrugó su polo bajo su tacto y las deslizo hasta su cuello. Alzó la mirada.

–Perdóname…–Tirando suavemente de él –Snake. –Lo besó

La tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, ella lanzó un pequeño maullido al sentir su tacto, y la beso apasionadamente, fue un beso exigente, ella introdujo lentamente su lengua y él hizo lo mismo, ambos explorando sus cavernas, movimiento de cabezas al mismo ritmo mientras se funden en ese beso. Sus respiraciones fuertes y pesadas inundaban la habitación, sus pechos subían y bajaban rozando el torso de él. Escurrió sus manos y tomó su polo subiéndolo lentamente, rompieron el beso para poder deshacerse de él, luego volvieron a unir sus labios. Desabrochó su pantalón y este cayó a sus pies, levantó cada uno para poder quitarlo y patearlo hacia atrás.

Bajó su mano derecha hasta su trasero y lo masajeo fuertemente, hacerla sentir que la deseaba. Bajo la otra e hizo lo mismo, luego bajó ambas tomando sus muslos y levantó ambas piernas, ella instintivamente le rodeó la cintura con ellas. Caminó con ella hasta la cama y la recostó sin romper el beso, quedando sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

Él mordió su oreja y empezó un camino de besos y mordidas por su cuello, ella ahogaba pequeños gemidos con el contacto de sus labios o dientes sobre su piel. Le quitó el polo y el brasier con un solo movimiento. Sus grandes montículos fueron liberados y recibieron la atención que pedían. Tomó uno en su mano derecha y con el pulgar acarició el pezón, haciendo un pequeño círculo sobre él y al otro lo tocó con sus labios, chupó con fuerza el pezón haciendo gemir, ella tapó su boca con una mano para disminuir el ruido lo más posible, una sensación de dolor-placer recorría su cuerpo, la otra mano presionaba el cabello de Snake.

–Sabia… que vendrías… –dijo entre jadeos. Chupaba y trazaba círculos con su lengua sobre el pezón. –Te necesito… Snake…

Snake se levantó, quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas, contemplando su cuerpo, su rostro excitado. Cogió su pierna derecha, elevándola ligeramente. Comenzó desatando la bota, luego la tiró al piso, quitó la media tobillera blanca y besó su empeine avanzando poco a poco, dejando un rastro de besos hasta la rodilla; repitió el proceso con la otra pierna. Rozó suavemente sus piernas hasta que llegó al short, lo desabrochó y deslizo por sus piernas.

Se acercó a besar sus muslos. Era dedicado y cariñoso, dulce. Llegó al vértice de sus piernas y besó su sexo sobre las bragas.

– ¡Oh, Dios! …Snake… ahh… Snake… –ella jadeaba y ruborizaba más. Presionaba sus labios, sobre la braga, haciendo ligeros movimientos con ellos. –Por… favor… Snake... te necesito… te… necesito… –suplicó Eva. Le quitó las bragas en un rápido movimiento.

Subió y unió nuevamente sus labios a los de ella. Gimió al sentir su erección contra su sexo. Pequeños movimientos de caderas hizo gemir a ambos. Descendió sus manos para liberar al miembro de su aprisionamiento. Lo acarició suavemente, acto que hizo gruñir a Snake. Tomó sus muñecas en una mano hasta ponerlas sobre su cabeza. La otra la colocó en su espalda baja, pasa así elevar un poco sus caderas. Sus miradas se unieron, expectantes de la reacción del otro, movió ligeramente sus caderas hacia ella rozando apenas su abertura, sus respiraciones aceleraron más. Anhelantes de esa sensasión que recordaba muy bien y que hacia años no sentía. Él movió sus caderas un poco, sobando su miembro entre su húmeda abertura. Ella gimió, él junto sus labios para ahogar sus gemidos.

Hizo otro movimiento más hasta que se posicionó en la abertura nuevamente y con delicadeza introdujo toda su longitud en ella; esta vez gimieron demasiado fuerte, ella era estrecha; por lo que sus paredes presionaban mucho su gran miembro. Nathan, que estaba labrando la tierra, los escuchó aunque aunque no captó la idea; la señora Tuyen, meciéndose en su asiento mientras observaba a Nathan trabajando la tierra, también los escucho y abanico más su rostro intentando evitar pensar en lo que adentro ocurría. Él soltó la guadaña y camino hacia la casa.

–Sera mejor que no entres Nathan, Eva se va a molestar. –dijo la señora Tuyen cuando Nathan estaba parado frente a la puerta. Él ignoró a la señora y entró. Los gemidos eran más fuerte mientras se acercaba a la habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta notó que ambos producían sonidos, no solo ella que eran los más fuertes, también se escuchaba a él gimiendo, pero muy bajo; se quedó parado un rato hasta entendió que era lo que sucedía, la sangre le hervía de la rabia y salió lo más rápido de ahí.

Él la embestía a un ritmo lento al principio, ella arañaba su espalda en desesperación por el placer que sentía; luego el ritmo fue aumentando a medida que al clímax se aproximaba. Gemían en la boca del otro. La embestía cada vez más rápido, más fuerte y los gemidos también subían de tono. Ella gimió su nombre con más fuerza cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar al llegar al orgasmo. Él la embistió un par de veces más hasta que derramó su semilla dentro de ella susurrando su nombre, su miembro palpitaba en su interior. Se tumbó sobre ella agotado, se retiró muy despacio para no dañarla. Se subió la trusa y se recostó a su lado. Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho; viéndola aun desnuda tomó la manta y la cubrió. Se acurrucaron más juntos y durmieron.


	10. Con la misma moneda

CAPITULO 10

 **CON LA MISMA MONEDA**

Snake despertó a los diez minutos de haber quedado dormido con Eva; la miró, ella descansaba plácidamente sobre su pecho. Levantó su cabeza con delicadeza para no despertarla y la acomodó sobre la almohada; después se paró, recogió su ropa del suelo, se vistió. Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la entrada de la habitación, fue a la sala; tomó su maleta y la colgó en su hombro derecho. Al momento que iba a abrir la puerta e irse, ella habló.

– ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó en tono triste; él volteó y la miró. Solo llevaba una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo; una lágrima aún caía por su mejilla, la cual se apresuró en secarla con la sábana. – ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué te vas? … ¿A qué venías? … Solo…–se recostó de lado en la pared del pasadizo– ¿A hacerme el amor? … y ahora que ya lo hiciste… ¿Te vas? –Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Tragó y cerró los ojos con fuerza– ¿Sabes?… me siento… usada… y sí… suena irónico… seguramente así te sentiste tú… cuando te dejé aquel día… y… y… se siente horrible… –ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Él dejó caer la maleta y se acercó a ella. –No… por favor… no lo hagas… no te acerques… no me hagas más daño… no ahora… no lo soportaría… por favor… no… –su voz se quebraba cada vez que hablaba, él se detuvo a medio metro de distancia.

–Ahora ya sabes cómo me sentí cuando desperté y no te encontré. –contestó bajo y serio.

–Y… solo… viniste a eso… solo… a eso… a mostrarme… tu dolor… –se acercó a él y le dio pequeños golpes en el pecho. – yo te amo… y tú me haces esto.

– ¿Me amas? –la tomó de las muñecas para que se detuviera. – cuando alguien ama no hace esto… y no me refiero al hecho de que me dejaste… hablo de acostarte con él primer imbécil que se cruza por tu camino. –Eva levantó el rostro para mirarlo y le plantó dos cachetadas fuertes y sonoras, una de ida y otra de vuelta.

– ¿A quién te refieres? –dijo Eva aún llorando, pero con un atisbo de ira.

–Al pobre idiota de afuera, al que hace un momento le pusiste los cuernos… no me mientas y vengas a decirme que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes.

– ¡Él es solo un amigo! ¡Nada más!

–Te pedí que no me mientas… –dijo ofuscado. –Ah ya sé… lo usaste para poder escapar… porque me quedó muy claro como consigues las cosas cuando estuvimos en la misión. –Irónicamente. Contuvo las ganas de golpearlo nuevamente porque en parte tenía razón – ¿Lo has besado? –ella bajo la cabeza y asintió. –Nada ¿no? … ¿Han hecho el amor?

–No –contestó rápidamente

–Discúlpame… hice la pregunta equivocada… porque según tus palabras… solo has hecho el amor conmigo… ¿o me equivoco? –ella negó con la cabeza. – ¿Han tenido sexo? –no respondió, él apretó tanto los puños que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

–Y si hubiera pasado algo con él ¿¡Qué!? … no soy la única que miente aquí –levantó el rostro para observarlo.

– ¿De qué hablas? –la miró confundido.

– ¿Tú crees que no he notado la alianza que traes puesta? ¿A quién le eres infiel? ¿uh? –revisó su mano y notó que todavía tenía puesto el anillo. – ¡Respóndeme! –Snake camino hasta donde había tirado su maleta, la recogió y la colocó sobre un sofá; abrió para buscar la caja de terciopelo junto con su documento y el de ella. Al encontrarlos, camino hasta ella y se los entregó. – ¿Por qué me das esto? –ella miró el documento de identidad de Snake. –Estado civil… casado –su rostro reflejaba dolor. – ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo? –cayó una lágrima, sacudió la cabeza y presionó los parpados para calmarse; vio el otro donde había una foto de ella– ¿Qué significa esto?... Snake… necesito respuestas… Por favor.

–Ese es uno de los documentos que usaría para hacerte entrar a América. –se acercó y levanto la tapa de la caja de terciopelo que estaba en la mano de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro; ahí estaba la pareja de la alianza de Snake. –junto con esto.

– ¿Este debo usarlo yo? – él afirmó. Sacó el anillo y dejó los documentos y la caja en la maleta. Tomó una mano de Snake y le entregó la alianza. – ¿Todavía quieres que la use? –él la miró a los ojos, miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza; ¿Se estaba precipitando demasiado? Nada de esto estaba en sus planes. Primero quería "arreglar" las cosas con Eva conversando, proponerle fundar los Patriots su excusa para que radique en América, pero la carne es débil y toda ella era la tentación encarnada, el fruto prohibido que anhelaba comer y que devoró cuando le fue ofrecido sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. No quería otra cosa más en ese momento; arriesgaría el todo o nada.

–Si es que aceptas venir conmigo a América–contestó. Ella extendió su mano izquierda. Él tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo en el anular. Ella sonrió y dejó que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro. Tantas veces soñó con pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre que amara, desde muy pequeña se imaginó entrando hacia el altar mientras sonaba la marcha nupcial y a lo lejos el hombre al que le entregaría su vida, en ese entonces sin rostro. Ya había abandonado ese sueño desde que fue tomada por los filósofos y solo dedicaba sus pensamientos a cumplir de manera impecable sus misiones, pero conoció al hombre que la haría desear poder cumplir ese sueño ya olvidado, ese hombre que la hizo dudar al momento de partir para culminar la misión, de olvidar todas las responsabilidades encomendadas y permanecer junto a él. El hombre de sus sueños se volvió él y la primera vez que se le presentó así fue después de la tortura que vivió él, y ella presenció.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus labios se hallaron unidos, correspondió al beso plenamente. La agarró de la cintura y ella rodeó con los brazos su cuello. Tan perdida en este acto que olvidó que solo llevaba puesta la sábana; esta se deslizo por su cuerpo exponiendo su torso; no cayó por completo ya que Snake al tomarla por la cintura también sostenía la sábana. Nathan abrió la puerta de golpe, provocando que la pareja detenga el beso para ver lo que ocurría.

Snake noto que Eva estaba descubierta por delante, por lo que la pegó a su cuerpo para así cubrirla. Ella abrazó el torso de Snake presionando sus pechos, cubriendo lo más posible de ellos. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Nathan que la fulminaba con la mirada y una señora Tuyen sorprendida con leves tonos rojos en sus mejillas.

–Mmm… yo… bueno… hummm…–Eva no hallaba palabras coherentes en su cabeza, su rostro enrojeció.

–Iré a tomar una ducha –dijo Nathan a la señora Tuyen. Volvió los ojos a los de Eva. –Puedes acompañarme si quieres. –los ojos de Eva se abrieron como platos ¿Qué está diciendo este idiota? Pensó ella. Snake bajó una mano para tomar un extremo de la sábana. Cubrió el torso de ella y la soltó. Caminó hasta Nathan y sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en la cara.

Este fue lanzado a tres metros de distancia de donde se encontraba cayendo sobre su espalda. Eva corrió hacia Snake posicionándose frente a él y colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

–Para… por favor –suplicó.

– ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? –la tomó por los hombros para apartarla.

–Si… si lo escuché… pero detente… yo lo resuelvo –la soltó, apretó los puños, caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en un sofá.

Se arrodilló a su lado, inspeccionando su rostro; su nariz sangraba mucho y la tenía al parecer rota, había que enderezarla, su ceja tenía un corte, su pómulo y ojo comenzaron a hincharse y tomar colores verde, rojo, morado. Tocó su nariz intentando sentir los huesos y cartílagos, esto hizo gruñir a Nathan de dolor.

–Aguanta… –apenas terminó la frase enderezo la nariz. Este pegó un grito corto pero fuerte. Continuo examinando su rostro, tocando y levantando sus parpados, su ojo no tenía daños.

–Déjame… –apartó su mano.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

–Me ayudarías haciendo que ese tipo se vaya y nos deje en paz. –se reincorporó y levantó apoyando una mano en la pared. Estaba mareado y aturdido por el golpe. – O ¿te estas acercando para aceptar mi oferta? –ella ignoró sus palabras.

–Entra a la habitación, que necesito hablar contigo. –moviéndose al umbral de la puerta. Un recuerdo del contexto en que uso las palabras "necesito hablar" pasó por la mente de Nathan, haciendo que su rostro expresara furia, pero al momento después cambio a una sonrisa de lado.

– ¿"Necesitas hablar" conmigo, como con ese? Porque te aseguro que conmigo será mucho mejor. –inmediatamente una mano fue a golpear el lado sano de su rostro.

–Deja de decir estupideces y entra a la habitación. –entró y él la siguió callado acariciando el lugar del último golpe recibido.


	11. Oferta

CAPITULO 11

 **OFERTA**

Cerró la puerta cuando él ingreso; apoyó su frente en esta. Respiró profundamente, él se acercó para tomarla por detrás, pero antes de que sus manos hicieran contacto con sus hombros, ella habló.

–Me voy. –dijo volteando a ver su reacción. Su rostro no expresaba nada. Se quedó callado por un buen rato.

– ¿A dónde? –después de una larga espera respondió.

–América –apoyo su espalda en la puerta.

– ¿Pero cómo piensas irte? No tienes documentos ni los permisos.

–Snake los tiene.

– ¿Snake? ¿Quién es? ¿El tipo ese?

–Sí, es él –dijo en tono molesto; le desagradaba la manera en la que se refería a él, pero prefería evitar discusiones.

–Acaba de llegar hoy y ¿ya te piensas ir con él? –daba vueltas por la habitación.

–Él llegó a mi vida hace poco más de cuatro años, y vivir alejada de él todo este tiempo ha sido un tormento. –Se abrazó a sí misma, recordando todos esos años– Lo siento Nathan, pero él es al único a quien le entregaría mi vida para cualquier cosa sin pensármelo.

–Y todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos ¿No significa nada? –se acercó rápidamente a ella y plantó ambas manos a los lados de su cara apoyándose en la puerta. Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa por tal acción.

–Tengo que reconocer que si no hubieras estado a mi lado no estaría con vida ahora mismo… –la interrumpió inmediatamente tomándola de los brazos.

–No hablo de eso, Eva… las noches que estuvimos juntos, ¿No significaron nada? ¿No sentías nada? –buscaba su mirada.

–No hagas esto… –volteó su rostro

– ¡Respóndeme!…. –la zarandeó en desesperación. – ¿No sentiste nada?

– ¡No!… –fijó su mirada en la de él. –No sentía nada…

– ¡No me mientas!... ¿No me pedías más? ¿No me decías que te encantaba como lo hacía?

– ¡Estaba fingiendo!… ¡Sí! También me ensañaron a fingir en eso… –La soltó; su rostro completamente desencajado– Yo solo no quería herir tus sentimientos… ¿Por qué me haces decirte todo esto?

– ¿No hubiera sido mejor que me lo digas desde un comienzo?

–Y te lo dije. Te dije que no sentía nada por ti. Que sí te tenía cariño, pero no el que tú esperabas.

–Y te pedí que me dieras tiempo; que lograría que me amaras. –la volvió a tomar de los brazos.

–Entiéndelo por favor… es inútil… nunca sentí nada… no siento nada cuando estoy contigo… cuando me hablas… cuando me tocas… cuando me besas… o cuando tenemos sexo… nada… –puso una mano en la mejilla de este– discúlpame pero eso no puedo cambiarlo aunque quisiera…

–Y así acabas todo... ¿él llega y desmorona todo lo que estaba construyendo junto a ti?

– ¿Es que no escuchas nada de lo que digo? –molesta lo empujó y se sentó en la cama

–Y yo ¿dónde quedo? –la sigue con la mirada.

– ¿Quería preguntarte si te quedabas o ibas a América conmigo?

–Ahora quieres que este contigo

– ¡Que no! Eres mi amigo y has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo. No te puedo dejar así.

–Sabes que no quiero ser tu amigo –hablo en tono muy suave. Ella cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, colocó un codo sobre ella y apoyo su rostro sobre la mano.

– ¿Podemos dejar este tema por la paz?

–Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Vas a América o te quedas? –Hubo unos minutos de completo silencio.

–Me lo pensaré bien. Mañana te respondo.

–Bien. –respondió Eva finalizando la conversación. Nathan saco una toalla de la cómoda que se encontraba al lado derecho de la habitación y salió.

Ella recogió su ropa del suelo, la colocó en una cesta y cerró la puerta con seguro. Soltó la sabana, cayendo esta al suelo, quedando desnuda. Camino hacia la cómoda e inspecciono los cajones en busca de ropa. Tomó un brasier y bragas blancas de encaje, y se vistió. Continuo revisando los cajones y saco un polo grande rojo de Nathan, se lo puso; le quedaba exacto en el pecho y suelto en la cintura hasta la tercera parte de sus muslos. A los cinco minutos tocaron la puerta. Al abrirla entró Nathan vestido con una toalla que cubría su parte baja, ella camino hacia un lado permitiéndole entrar y luego poder ella salir.

– ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al notar que se iba.

–A dormir. –se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

– ¿Afuera?

–En el sofá. ¿O piensas darnos la habitación?

– ¿No vas a dormir conmigo? ¿Cómo todas las noches?

–Nathan, las cosas han cambiado ¿Entiendes? Mi lugar es con el hombre que está en la sala, no a tu lado. –antes de que pudiera protestar se marchó.

Caminó por el pasadizo y al llegar a la sala, él no estaba. Miró por todos lados pero no había rastro de Snake. Rabia e impotencia invadían su cuerpo; cada segundo más aumentaba descontroladamente, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿A dónde se marchó? ¿No debería de haber llegado muy lejos? ¿O sí? Salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo.

–Un momento… en un rato me comunico contigo si puedo. –ella volteó inmediatamente a verlo. Ahí estaba él, en el extremo derecho de la casa. – ¿Qué haces fuera? –dijo acercándose a ella.

–Pensé que te habías ido y salí a buscarte.

–Mis cosas están dentro. Además te dije que irías conmigo a América.

–Sí, pero… No importa… ¿tienes hambre?

– ¿Sucede algo?

–No, todo bien… Vamos que te sirvo algo… –la tomó del brazo.

–Dime ¿Qué te sucede?

–Luego hablamos. Primero debes comer. –y se adentró en la casa, él la siguió.

–Dime ¿Qué quieres?… Hay frutas, verduras, comida enlatada, carne, cereales… hmm… También hay sopa instantánea. –dijo mientras observaba lo que había en el refrigerador y las alacenas.

–No tengo hambre, ya me comí dos cajas de Calorie Mate. –se sentó en el sofá y extendió ambos brazos en el espaldar. – ¿dónde dormirás?

–Contigo… –se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Dónde duermes usualmente? –no respondió. Él observo rápidamente el pasadizo donde solo habían tres puertas. Una debía ser el cuarto de baño y las otras dos habitaciones, donde se encontraba Nathan era la más grande. – ¿Con él?

–Sí… –dijo en casi un susurro.

– ¿De quién es el polo que traes puesto?

–De él… –se notaba la molestia que lo embargaba. Ella volteó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

– ¿Qué haces? – Eva se quitó el polo con ambas manos lo tiró al otro sofá, quedando solo en ropa interior. Le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos y lo besó. Snake la apartó –Eva… nos van a ver.

–La señora Tuyen duerme como un tronco, igual Nathan. No te preocupes… y solo hazme el amor… – dichas esta palabras, se acercó nuevamente y unieron sus labios.

Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deteniéndose por ratos en su trasero. Desabrochó su brasier y ella se lo quitó dejándolo a un lado. Descendió besando su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Besó y masajeó ambos. Se detuvo un momento para poder quitarse el polo y procedió a besarla lenta y apasionadamente. Aguantando cada gemido, molió con lentitud sus caderas contra las de él. Sintiendo como crecía la erección bajo sus bragas se apresuró en abrir su pantalón y sacar su prominente miembro. Deslizo ambas manos por su espalda hasta llegar a las bragas.

–No las quites… –dijo entre jadeos. – solo pon la tela de lado.

Obedientemente colocó la tela de lado e introdujo despacio un dedo en su interior.

–Ahhh… –gimió. Introdujo otro y jugó con ellos. –No me hagas esto… no quiero esperar… hazlo… Snake… – los sacó y sosteniendo la tela de lado con dedos introdujo su longitud adentrándose hasta lo más profundo. Ella comenzó a subir y bajar pausadamente, abrazó a Snake del cuello y lo besó de manera exigente. Tomó sus caderas haciendo que parara, no quería terminar con el momento tan rápidamente. Tiró el cuerpo de Eva hacia atrás sosteniéndola con una mano por la espalda y el cuello. Ella sostenida con una mano en la espalda de su amante y la otra en su cabello, acariciándolo y tirando de él por ratos. Aun unidos, se acercó y saboreo nuevamente sus prominentes pechos, subiendo lentamente hasta su clavícula, donde chupo provocando que gimiera. Continuó avanzando por su cuello y finalmente sus labios, que besó con ganas apremiantes. Él empezó a mover sus caderas. Cada vez a un compás más rápido. Llegando ella al clímax no paró de moverse hasta que él también culminara.

Aún permanecían en la más íntima unión. Ambos recuperaban aliento; él la abrazaba de la cintura y ella del cuello. Con sus frentes apoyadas, rozando apenas las narices.

–Debo darme una ducha. –dijo Eva rompiendo el silencio. – ¿Quieres acompañarme? –una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de Snake. – Eso ¿lo tomo como un sí o un no?

–Vamos. –respondió con voz ronca. Ella se levantó despacio con una mano en la boca, silenciando el gemido que emitía. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Esperó que el entrara y cerro con seguro.


	12. Partida

Hola a todos! Ya ha pasado creo casi un año o más de mi última actualización y como a todos creo yo les pasa, es por temas de estudio, pero me he estado tomando tiempos para poder traer al fin este capitulo. Ojalá lo disfruten 7u7

CAPITULO 12

 **PARTIDA**

Al amanecer, Eva se despertó encontrando a un Snake con el rostro relajado que descansaba tranquilamente con el brazo sobre su cintura. Su espalda pegada al pecho de él se encontraba tan cómoda en aquel lugar que no se quería mover de ahí. Volteó lentamente mientras rozaba con cierto amigo que había estado trabajando el turno de noche. Trazo su rostro con la yema de sus dedos: su nariz, la costura del parche, sus pómulos y sus labios. Estos los contemplo por más tiempo, acariciando su más preciado tesoro. Jaló apenas con la yema del indice el labio inferior y se acerco a besarlo. Este no tardo en responder el beso y presionarla contra su cuerpo.

–Buenos días – dijo Eva al separar sus labios.

–Vaya manera de despertar –respondió Snake.

Ella estaba cubierta por un polo blanco y una gran casaca negra.

–Te ves mejor así. –dijo Snake al sentarse. Ella se limitó a sonreír. –Tenemos que partir hoy, Eva.

–Aún no he empacado mis pertenencias.

– No creo que las necesites. –Ella se ruborizó. –No... me refería a eso

–Lo sé. –Se acercó a darle un casto beso y se retiró a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a inspeccionar los cajones y retirar algunas prendas de importancia. Ropa interior fue lo que más tomó. ¿Donde estaban las ropas decentes? No encontraba ni una sola. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y metió en la maleta de Snake su ropa interior. Volvió a la habitación para continuar con la búsqueda de ropa. Milagro, un pantalón de jean azul y un bibidi blanco. Nada más que eso. Fue al cuarto de baño y se vistió con lo encontrado. Tomó sus botas negras de pasadores y se las puso.

– ¿A dónde iremos ahora? –preguntó al salir a la sala.

– ¿Aún funciona la moto que le compraste a la señora? –sentado y aspirando en el puro con un fósforo encendido frente a él.

– Supongo que aún lo hace ¿por qué?

– Saldremos de aquí con ella. ¿Ya estás lista? –humo se escapa de sus labios.

– Sí, pero déjame ir a despedirme de la Señora Tuyen y Nathan.

– Te espero afuera. –dando una calada larga a su puro, salió de la casa.

Eva se acercó a la habitación de la Señora Tuyen y la encontró despierta acomodándose sus zapatos para comenzar el día. La vió entrar y sentarse a su lado.

–Así que ya te vas...

–Si. Me está esperando fuera.

–Te deseo...– sus palabras fueron detenidas al encontrarse en un abrazo que la tomó desprevenida.–... lo mejor pequeña.

–Gracias.–respondió Eva y la soltó.

–Ahora te puedes ir. Sabes que no me gusta ver a la gente partir. –se levantó.

–Pienso lo mismo...–terminó cerrando la puerta tras ella. _Ojalá y no me hagas una escena_ pensó al ver la habitación donde dormía Nathan. Abrió la puerta sin emitir sonido alguno, él se hallaba profundamente dormido _un alivio..._ Se acercó y besó su mejilla. Sacó una nota de su bolsillo y lo colocó bajo su almohada. _Si quieres ir a América, basta con que envíes una carta a esta dirección. Yo me encargo del resto. Eva..._ escrito en la nota que dejó.

Él ya había puesto en marcha el motor y solo esperaba a que caliente un poco. Ella salió de la casa y caminó hacia él.

–Entonces, ¿Sabes de motos? –pregunto a verlo observar la moto muy meticulosamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

–No debe ser tan difícil. Solo reviso que no tenga fuga de combustible o algo de eso.

–Traumado por la última vez que montamos una juntos.

–Sólo quiero asegurarme ¿Ya estás lista?

–Si ¿Manejo yo?

–Preferible. –tomó un mango de la moto y quito la pata de apoyo, esperó mientras la sostenía para que Eva subiera. Ella se acomodó y le hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza para indicar que también lo haga. Una vez subidos Snake le dió una última calada a su puro para después tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo. La rubia arrancó y emprendió rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Después de un largo recorrido se encontraban frente a la posada, apagó la moto y bajaron para dirigirse a la habitación.

–Señor Smith, muy buenas tardes. –Jhon se limitó a responder con un gesto. Eva se apresuró a su lado. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la maleta y abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado dejando a Eva pasar primero, entró luego él y cerró la puerta. Colocó la maleta a los pies de la cama, sacó lo necesario y fue a bañarse, el largo trayecto los dejo algo empolvados. La rubia repitió la acción y lo siguió.

–No soy fan de los baños de las posadas baratas, mínimo los de un hotel cinco estrellas, pero por ti haré una excepción. –habló después de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe sordo y su cuerpo atrapado entre la puerta y el pecho del hombre del parche. Unos labios estaban sobre su delgado cuello y las manos exploraban su suave piel sin piedad. Atónita es una palabra que podría describir como se sentía, siendo tomada sin palabras y de manera bruta. Este era diferente al hombre con el que estuvo en la casa de la Señora Tuyen, ese fue delicado y condescendiente, este al contrario era salvaje e imperioso. Solo le quedaba contestar a sus muestras de deseo, pero lo que no tomó en cuenta es que su cuerpo no esperó a que analizara la situación y respondió de manera casi inmediata. Se quitaron todo lo que cubría sus cuerpos de manera apresurada y con respiración agitada. Completamente desvestidos unieron sus cuerpos nuevamente con rapidez y fuerza, presionando para fundirse entre sí.

Se apoderó de sus labios de manera exigente y ella permitía que la devorase invadiendo su boca con su hábil y dominante lengua. Sus manos se deslizaron por los muslos y la elevó a lo que la rubia inmediatamente enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó del cuello profundizando el beso, lo que generó una batalla por el dominio de sus lenguas. Avanzó al interior de la ducha y giró la llave del grifo. Dio un respingo con un leve gemido proveniente de su garganta al sentir el torrente de agua fría en su delgada espalda. Él introdujo a ambos bajo el chorro de agua y la elevó para tener acceso a esas grandes masas de piel blanquecina suave y esponjosa que deseaba devorar. Atacó una de las puntas rosa pálido de manera salvaje y hambrienta, realizó círculos con la lengua sobre la sensible piel para después presionar con sus dientes terminando en una fuerte succión sobre ésta, ella gemía su nombre y arqueaba la espalda empujando su cuerpo a favor de sus labios, y arremetió contra el otro y repitió el proceso. Eva usó la poca cordura que le quedaba para limpiar sus cuerpos, no se habían metido a la ducha solo para calmar sus más primitivos instintos.

Cogió una pequeña botella de shampoo y vertió el contenido sobre su palma y la cabeza de Snake, de manera rápida masajeó su larga cabellera rubia y luego procedió con la de él. La vista de este era totalmente erótica y abrumadora, su boca y su completa atención puesta en sus grandes montículos blanquecinos. Un hombre como él embelesado no es una proeza de las que muchas mujeres podrían jactarse. ¿Mujeres? Ahora que pasaba por su cabeza, ¿cuántas habían sido? No era quién para señalar, ya que ella tenía una lista aparentemente incontable de hombres e incluso algunas mujeres que habían probado un poco, o mucho, de ella. No, no era momento ni lugar para rememorar momentos vividos. Cerró los ojos temporalmente para disfrutar de la sensación de ser devorada salvajemente, pero no podía dejar de lado la difícil tarea. Con suaves masajes esparció el shampoo sobre el cabello de su atacante, toqueteo la pared en busca de la llave del grifo y aumentó la salida del agua. Enjuago sus cabellos y los de él. Tomo el gel de baño y vació su contenido sobre sus cuerpos, él arremetió contra su boca.

Abrazo su cuello nuevamente respondiendo a la muestra de deseo, su mente no pensaba con claridad, pero notaba que su cuerpo descendía lentamente, se reacomodó ajustando más las piernas en su cintura y sosteniéndose de su cuello. Ahora era aún más difícil no caerse al incluir gel de baño en ellos, su cuerpo continuaba deslizándose. Unos centímetros más abajo sintió cierto socio de su amante en toda su firmeza tentando a su feminidad, tentación que no quería dejar pasar, por lo que dejó deslizarse un poco más. Acción que fue detenida por dos fuertes manos que tomaron sus muslos sosteniendo así su cuerpo, frustrando a la rubia de respiración agitada.

Jhon abrió más la llave del grifo y enjuagó a ambos bajo el chorro de agua. Una vez enjuagados, cerró el grifo y salió del baño. No reparó en secarse ni tomar toallas para cubrir sus cuerpos y fue directo a la cama, la recostó sobre ella y él encima. Sus manos viajaron por el abdomen y el vientre hasta llegar a la zona más sensible del cuerpo de su amante, donde acarició aquella delicada piel y notó que estaba lista para recibirlo. El pequeño cuerpo solo respondía a las caricias con palabra sofocadas.

–¡Jhon!–aquellas palabras eran música para sus oídos, alimentaban su ego y el deseo de invadir su intimidad. Continuó acariciándola y sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, ella estaba apunto de explotar en sensaciones, pero se detuvo. La rubia quedó desconcertada y decepcionada, sin esperar lo que venía. Sin previo aviso entró hasta lo más profundo y la atacó sin tregua. En respuesta, arañó su espalda dejando varios rastros finos carmesí, tal acto solo fomentó su vehemencia.

Dos cuerpos desnudos se hallaban acostados, uno sobre otro, exhaustos y adormilados por el uso excesivo de energía para calmar su necesidad por el otro. La cabeza rubia tenía la mejilla pegada contra el pecho de su amante, en el suave vaivén de su respiración, su delgada mano tendida en su abdomen, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido tantas rondas y todas acabando en un diez perfecto, si así serían sus días al lado de este hombre podría acostumbrarse. Un rugido proveniente del estómago del cuerpo más grande irrumpió la tranquilidad de la habitación, seguido de una risa encantadora de la rubia.

–Tienes hambre– aseveró Eva, levantando la mirada para observarlo.

–¿Tú no tienes? – respondió con vergüenza reflejada en su tez.

– La tengo.–se levantó con cierta dificultad _... Maldición! Aún tengo las piernas entumecidas…_ pensó. Buscó el bolso que contenía sus pertenencias.– Entonces, ¿te quedarás aquí o vienes conmigo a comer algo? – preguntó con los brazos en jarra, al verlo observar el techo con ambas manos en la cabeza. Jhon bajó la mirada a su amante e inmediatamente su rostro se tornó en tonos rojos, desviando la mirada a la ventana. –¿Qué? – confundida inspeccionó su cuerpo por la repentina reacción de Jhon.

–Perdón – fue lo único que oyó al percatarse de las marcas que había dejado en su piel. En sus piernas pequeños moretones verdes en forma de dedos, en sus caderas con tonos un poco morados, pero lo más notable eran los vestigios que había dejado el atacante en sus dos montículos delanteros, huellas de mordidas y chupetones rojos y morados en la mayor parte del área central. Realmente había perdido el control de la situación. Eva no sabía a dónde mirar, pero algo llamó su atención, restos carmesí en las sábanas blancas. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus cuerpo nuevamente, pero no tenía ningún corte.

–Hay sangre en las sábanas.– el hombre volteó a ver lo que indicó la rubia y analizó su cuerpo para encontrar posibles cortes, pero tampoco había nada. Se paró a retirar las sábanas y limpiar los restos, y fue cuando ella notó las marcas en su espalda. Parecía que había sido atacado por una manada de gatos. – Estamos a mano. –se retiró con ropa en mano al baño y alistarse para salir. El hombre confundido observó su reflejo en el espejo y entendió de lo que hablaba. Ahora comprendió porque sentía un pequeño escozor en la espalda. A los minutos salió Eva vestida con un pantalón jean claro y una musculosa.–Date la vuelta para que te limpie los cortes. – En la mano traía una toalla húmeda y una pequeña caja blanca en la otra. Él solo atinó a obedecer y se sentó dándole la espalda. Eva subió a la cama y se arrodilló detrás de él, extendió la toalla húmeda en su espalda refrescando la piel enrojecida, un leve suspiro se oyó salir de Jhon.

– Ahora esto arderá un poco. –no esperó respuesta y pasó el algodón con desinfectante en toda la zona afectada, abanicó con su mano lo que generó nuevamente alivio, finalmente aplicó una crema para rápida cicatrización. –Listo, ahora no te toques aunque moleste.

Ya camino al restaurante reinaba el silencio entre ambos pero no en el lugar. No habían soltado palabra desde la habitación. La calle estaba llena de comerciantes y puestos de todo, desde ropa hasta bocados para el camino.

–Compra algo de ropa –soltó Snake. –Sólo para mañana, en América compraremos más. – Le extendió la billetera y ella la recibió sin rechistar.

Ella se acercó a un par de puestos y regresó con tres bolsas y le devolvió la billetera.

–Listo, ¿continuamos? – preguntó Eva. Él la observó por un momento y tomó las bolsas de su mano e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para continuar. Esos pequeños gestos aunque no muy expresivos la encantaban. Lo observó avanzar y notó las marcas que sobresalían de su musculosa, un pequeño rubor tiñó sus mejillas por ser las causante de aquellas marcas. Se aproximó a él y se agarró a su brazo.

Espero les que disfrutaran este capitulo y nuevamente mil disculpas por la super demora. No olviden dejar su comentario y cualquier sugerencia y sera bien recibida y tomada en cuenta. Gracias y besos *3*- 


End file.
